Taking it back
by JWhiteman
Summary: Lindsay's come to Danny with a problem. How will they take care of the situation? D/L, L/OC, Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I thought up, and wanted to write for the enjoyment of others.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: no…they don't belong to me…*sigh*  


* * *

**

Danny awoke to thunder. It was loud, and seemed much more menacing than he knew it was. Slowly, he counted the seconds, waiting for the lightning to flash; listening to the rain beat a pattern on his windows. When he got to 30 and no lightening flashed, he frowned.

The thunder happened again. Only it wasn't thunder.

He walked into his living room, turning on his hall light. He unlocked the front door, squinting at the outline of a person in front of him.

"Lindsay?"

"Danny. Were you sleeping? Oh my god, I didn't even think. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. Go back to bed Danny. I'll see you at work."

She turned to leave, but Danny's hand shot out and clutched her arm. She recoiled at his touch, hissing in pain.

"Montana, what happened?"

Lindsay shook her head, and stepped inside his apartment. Danny closed the door behind her, locking it, and turned to where she was standing at the large windows of his living room. It was then he noticed she was soaking wet; she had on a large grey hooded sweatshirt, jeans that were clinging to her hips and thighs, and sneakers. The hood was pulled up over her head.

Quickly moving to his linen closet, he grabbed a large towel, and handed it to her. She took it from him, toeing off her shoes, peeling off her wet socks. She used to towel to dry her face.

He went to make some coffee- she was in the rain and her feet got wet; he didn't want her catching a cold. When he came back, she had moved her shoes to the door, and hung her socks over his heater. She walked back over to his window, still staring at the rain that was falling from the sky. He waited for her to say something. It was times like this that he knew that she would say what she needed to say when she felt comfortable, not by him poking and prodding.

"I love the rain."

"Did you take a walk in the rain, Montana?"

She smirked. "Something like that."

There was silence again. His mantle clock was ticking loudly. It read 1:23. Smelling the coffee, Danny went and poured 2 cups, one black for him, another with a little milk, some sugar, and a dash of cinnamon for her. He handed it to her, which she took with a smile. She wrapped her hands around the mug, trying to absorb the heat.

They stood there, sipping the warm liquid. Slowly, Lindsay turned to Danny. "Can I stay here?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow- Lindsay had a boyfriend. His name was Brad something or the other. He was a business man down on Wall Street. He made big money, had a big car and a house in Hamptons. From the background checked him and Flack did, the guy was clean.

"I just… don't want to be alone."

Danny nodded his head. "Let's get you some dry clothes."

While Danny searched for some clothes, Lindsay finished the coffee, washed the mugs, and put them on the rack to dry. Danny walked into the kitchen, handing her a shirt and a pair of sweats.

"They may be a bit big."

"That's fine. Thanks." She turned and went into the bathroom. Peeling off her wet clothes, she examined her face, noticing the swelling. Her arms were bruised already, her abdomen showing the same signs. Her wrists were bruised as well, and her neck had a wonderful handprint.

"Shit."

Danny knocked on the door. "Everything alright there?"

"Yea. Give me two minutes." Lindsay pulled on the sweatpants, rolling the waistband over so that they hung on her hips. The shirt was short-sleeved. She thought quickly, and then pulled the shirt over her head, keeping her arms inside the body of the shirt. She snaked a hand out of the arm, opened the door, and faced a concerned Danny.

"You cold?"

She nodded. "Just warming up, Lindsay-style. Um, Danny? I don't want to sleep alone."

"I have a king-sized bed Linds, plenty of room for you to sprawl out on, and enough for me to keep an edge."

She chuckled at his joke, and then stopped when she felt the pain in her ribs. "Lead the way then."

Danny walked through the hallway, down to his bedroom.

Lindsay could hear the room screaming masculine when she entered- dark, heavy furniture, a chair with clothes strewn over the back and baseball trophies. In a word, it was Danny. She waited for him to pick a side, and then crawled in on the other side, only letting the tips of her finger peek out from the arms of the shirt as she arranged the sheets.

Danny adjusted himself, waited until Lindsay was comfortable, then clapped his hands, and turned out the lights, prompting a chuckle from Lindsay.

"Good night Danny."

"Night Montana." But Danny didn't fall asleep. He waited until he heard the even breathing of his bed-mate, then called Mac, who he knew was on the night-shift. Sneaking back into his bed, he made sure Lindsay was alright, then fell into a quick sleep.

The next morning, Danny woke up to find a sleeping Lindsay curled into his side. His hand was draped over her waist, and the shirt she was wearing had ridden up halfway her stomach. Sometime during the night, the sheets had ended up bunch around his feet. As he sat up to retrieve the sheets, he noticed an odd coloring on her stomach. Gently lifting the shirt, a huge purple and black splotch revealed itself to him.

"Montana, what the fuck happened?"

Lindsay woke up, leapt out of the bed, and run into the bathroom, locking the door. _'Shit shit shit! What the hell was I thinking? Smart move Lindsay!! Crap, what to do?' _She heard Danny knocking on the door, calling out to her, begging her to open the door. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to tell Danny the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: As usual….Not for me…I do own a really nice flat screen though…Makes Wednesdays all the better. ******_**Italics**_** are either flashbacks or peoples thoughts.**

Lindsay woke up, leapt out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. _'Shit shit shit! What the hell was I thinking? Smart move Lindsay!! Crap, what to do?' _She heard Danny knocking on the door, calling out to her, begging her to open the door. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to tell Danny the story.

Sighing, Danny leaned on the wall beside the door, knowing that Montana wouldn't open the door. Once she set her mind to something, she didn't change it. He remembered the conversation they had after the Holly Golightly case.

"_Montana, you know, you're a stubborn woman."_

_Lindsay, who had been working at her desk quietly, lifted her head up to meet the piercing blue gaze Danny gave her. "I am?"_

"_Well, take a look at it from my point of view. You were determined to go into that building, knowing that you could get hurt. I mean, you didn't even know the girl, but you were willing to risk your life to save her. Even after I told you that you shouldn't-"_

"_But Danny, you didn't say I shouldn't. You said that going undercover wasn't our job."_

"_Same thing. You knew the risks, you knew that I didn't want you to go, but you still went. And I've been trying to get you to go out on-"_

"_Danny, if you even breathe the word 'date', I'll tell Sid that you haven't had sex in almost 2 months, and you to know if blue balls are possible."_

_Danny's jaw dropped. "Montana! You wouldn't dare."_

_Lindsay raised an eyebrow, enticing him to test her limits. Danny gulped and returned to work._

"_Stubborn woman." he whispered. _

Danny knew that the only thing to do was to wait for her to tell him what happened. He was filled in on the bits and pieces. Stella called Lindsay in for a shift- Brad answered the phone, telling Stella that she wasn't there. He didn't know where she was, and frankly didn't care. Brad mentioned that they had a slight disagreement, and Lindsay stormed out of her apartment. That was the warning signal for Stella- Lindsay wouldn't leave, she would have asked Brad to leave. Stella called Mac, who in turn conference called the whole team to keep a look out for Lindsay, and call him when she was found and safe.

Danny had a gut feeling that something had happened, but didn't want to mention it out loud to his teammates.

Sighing, he slid to the floor, leaning his head against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. He listened to his mantle clock tick loudly in the quiet apartment. After what seemed like hours, the handle on the bathroom door turned. Lindsay walked out, slowly treading around Danny, who still sat on the floor, watching her move in his clothes.

He knew she was hot. From the first time he saw her at the Zoo with that pink button-down, he knew she was hiding something unbelievably amazing under those clothes. Now, seeing her in his clothes brought on a tingling to his groin that nearly shocked him.

'_Oh boy, here she is looking beat the fuck up, and all I can think about is how hot she looks.'_

He brought his legs up so that his knees were parallel to the floor; he rested his arms on his legs, still watching Lindsay and effectively hiding the slight hardness.

Lindsay walked over the wall opposite Danny and turned to him. She slowly lifted up her shirt, wincing at the pain she felt in her ribs. She heard Danny draw in a sharp breath, and she figured the first of the bruises on her abdomen were already show. She felt tears prickling at her eyes, closing her eyes to hold them in. Slowly she removed the whole of her shirt, happy that she left her bra on. She then reached for the waistband of the sweatpants, pushing them down with one solid movement, happy she left her underwear on. She didn't open her eyes- she didn't want to see the look on Danny's face when he saw her bruised and battered. Shivering, she turned in a slow circle, allowing Danny to see the whole of her body.

"Lindsay?"

She opened her eyes. Danny wasn't sitting on the floor in front of her anymore; he was standing directly in front of her, his shirt in his hands.

"Put it back on. You're freezing."

Lindsay sighed as she felt his warm hands guide the shirt over her head and she pushed her arms through. He guided her over to his couch, sitting at one end, motioning for her to do the same thing. She gently sat and brought her feet up, leaning against the arm rest. Danny pulled the throw over the back of the couch and covered her legs.

They sat and stared at each other. The clock ticked loudly.

"Danny, it was Brad."

He nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head.

"You knew didn't you?"

"About him hitting you? No. About you guys having an argument? Yes. That you might show up here? Yes. Linds, what happened?"

"He saw us together getting pizza. He was on the other side of the restaurant. He saw you put your hand on my back, saw you guide me out the door. He thought something was going on. When I got home, he was waiting. It didn't matter that he was at the restaurant with another woman, who he is also dating. It didn't matter that Stella and Hawkes was in the truck waiting for us to come back. He gave me three minutes to explain. When I said we were out for lunch, he pushed me against the wall, and just started kicking me. He kneed me in the chest, kicked me in the ribs, slapped me across the face. When I didn't get up, he grabbed me by the arms and threw me against the door. I had gotten my gun out by the time he hit me again. But it didn't matter. He was already choking me, and he grabbed my gun and threw it into the kitchen. He asked me if I liked making him angry, he wanted to know if we were fucking each other, he asked me if I though that you'd like to be the one that found my dead body. The last thing I remember is him saying I would only be his for as long as I lived, and no others. I think I blacked out."

Danny listened, watching her face for the entire story, waiting for her to shed a tear. But Lindsay Monroe's face was calm. He could see the bruising on her jaw, the hand marks on her neck. His erection was gone, his heart felt hollow.

"When I came around, I was on the floor, and he wasn't anywhere. My keys were gone- so was my cell and gun. I changed clothes, and walked over here."

"Lindsay, why didn't you call one of us to come get you?"

She didn't answer. She sighed and got up off the couch, walking again to his large windows.

"Danny- there's more. I think I'm pregnant."

A/N- I KNOW!!! What a place to end right? Anyways…R/R please…Much thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so, I was a teeny tiny bit mean and left everyone with a cliff hanger. Sorry, but I unfortunately had things to do. So, here's the chapter everyone has been asking about! **_**Italics**_** are flashbacks or someone's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: As usual…Not for me!**

Bradley Richard O'Harris was one mean son-of-a-bitch. Bradley Richard O'Harris II was as well. Like the old adage goes, like father like son.

Brad- as he was more commonly known as- was a rich man, and with money came power. He was a devastatingly handsome man- black wavy hair, gray eyes, structured facial bones, sculpted body, full lips and a perfect set of teeth. He wore the best suits, expensive Italian leather shoes, and cologne created especially for him. He knew he was rich, he knew he was daunting. He was used to people doing exactly as he said, and enjoyed his pleasures and women.

When Brad first saw Lindsay, he was at the opening of a new opera. She was there, in a beautiful (but obviously not Chanel) green dress, her breasts gazing up at him, and he knew she would be his.

When Brad first met Lindsay, it was while she was standing in line at Starbucks, not far from where he worked. She was with another woman, who was equally beautiful, but he sensed she would be too much of a hassle to try to overcome. He resorted to a very old trick in the book- he grabbed Lindsay's order, and walked very quickly out the door.

He had gotten almost down the block when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew she would follow, bringing his drink. Putting on his best charm smile, he graciously apologized, and in a matter of minutes had sweet talked her into going out to eat with him- that night.

He took her out on three more dates, each one after the other, and he finally bedded her. She was a fantastic fuck, tight, lush; responding to him just the way he wanted her to. As payment, he sent her gifts- roses, candy, perfume, exotic lunches, and spa treatments. The better the fuck, the better the gift.

When Brad told his father about Lindsay, his father warned him about her - she was country, and would probably need more discipline. His father always said that women were to be seen, and never heard. Just like children.

So he started disciplining her.

The first time was a gentle reprimand when she interrupted him.

"_Lindsay, I'm telling you something important. Never interrupt me again."_

And she didn't.

The second time he 'disciplined' her, it was a bit harsher.

They were on a date, and she had to leave unexpectedly. He was waiting for her at her apartment when she returned.

"_I spent 3 days getting that reservation- and you fucking blow me off for work? Who were you working with? That partner man of yours? Dennis? You left our date for another MAN?" He shouted._

"_Come on, Brad. I was on call! Did you expect me to tell Mac I couldn't take the case because we were on a date? Because I had to work with DANNY? How would that look?"_

"_You should have fucking quit! Work takes up too much of your time." His voiced had softened by now, but just barely. "Time that could be spent on yourself, and me." He took Lindsay into his arms and kissed her roughly. The tore her silky shirt, exposing her breasts, and ripped off her bra, biting down on her nipples. She sucked in a sharp breath, but he didn't stop. He reached for her pants- her new ones that he bought for her, jerking the buttons so that they flew onto the floor. He then fucked her against the wall. She yelped, in pain, but he didn't stop. He kept pounding into her until he finally came, shooting his seed into her, not worrying about her getting pregnant. He then left, leaving her a mess on the floor, with bruises on her arms and chest._

_He sent a dozen white roses the next day, and that night she let him fuck her again._

Needless to say, she never again took a call while on a date with him.

The third time was the first time he physically attacked her. She was yelling at him for kissing another woman, and he had heard enough.

"_You're always ragging on me for having a man for a partner, but yet I can't even comment on you KISSING another woman in broad daylight. What the hell Brad? Why were you kissing her? You-"_

_His hand reflexively reached out and grabbed her throat, effectively shutting her up and gaining her attention._

"_Who I kiss is MY business. Do you understand me?"_

_She nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes._

He left her there and then, and didn't mention the incident again. He continued to see his secretary, not caring that there was the risk of Lindsay seeing him. He had her pretty well trained by now.

Or so he thought.

When he saw her leave the pizza place with him, he knew she had to be taught a better lesson. She was asking for him to get really physical. So he waited for her after work, and 'taught' her a lesson. He left after, leaving her in a pile on the floor. He took her gun and cell phone. He didn't want her running to the police. His matters were his own, and he didn't want the world knowing that Lindsay was a disobedient woman. He was at his other woman's apartment, in the middle of sex, when her phone rang. Grumpily he answered, snapping at the woman who was questioning him.

Soon after he finished with the other woman, he went back to Lindsay's apartment, but she wasn't there. He figured that the woman who had called him had found her, and Lindsay was with her.

'_Oh well. Might as well get some sleep.'_

He walked into the bedroom and almost tripped over Lindsay's boots. He kicked them away, and placed her phone and gun on her dresser, then fell backwards onto the bed.

'_Now she won't even pick up after herself. Well, just one more thing she'll have to learn. God, if she wasn't such a beautiful fuck, I would have dropped her sorry ass.'_

He lay quietly there, waiting for Lindsay to come back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this almost didn't get written today…Almost.**

**Disclaimer: ...the usual. Not for me!**

Danny's mouth dropped open. "You're pregnant?"

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears. "I think so. I'm late."

"How late?" Danny didn't want to hear the answer, but he knew it was vital. If it was a few days, she could just be undergoing emotional stress. If it was a week or two, she could possibly be pregnant. For Brad. The son-of-a-bitch who believed he could just treat his partner, HIS Montana anyway he wanted. As he waited for her to reply, his eyes scanned her body. Her face was swollen, he could see it now. There might be a slight shadow of a bruise, but he couldn't tell from his distance. Her neck was flawless, save for the giant hand mark that spanned the whole of the front and ended in purple branches on the sides. Her arms were riddled with defense marks- her right arm had a lone stretch of bruises starting at her elbow and ending just above her wrist; her left had a scratch that was about 4 inches long- it wasn't deep, but he could already see the scab that had formed there. Her wrists had identical greenish bracelets- one of her fingers were swollen and probably sprained.

"Almost a week."

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Do you want to find out for sure?"

She shook her head. "I think if I find out now, I might hate it. It wouldn't be a love child."

Danny's brain went into overdrive, processing what she just said. "Lindsay."

"Please don't ask me Danny."

"When?"

"Just after the Giovanni case."

"Lindsay! That was almost a month ago."

"Three weeks and four days."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell someone?"

She turned to him, furious, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "And say what exactly? 'I'm sorry Danny, but I think my boyfriend raped me because I had to go work a case with you?' You would have done something stupid. And I wouldn't tell anyone, because it's my business. It's my fault. I was the one who took a call on a date. I should have let it go to voicemail and checked it later. It's my fault I'm in this situation. I shouldn't have made him mad."

Tears were trickling down her cheeks. Danny saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, and rose off the couch to walk over to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. God, I swear, I don't…I mean I think… I'm sorry. Danny, I tried to make him stop, but I couldn't. And now, oh god, and now…" Lindsay couldn't speak anymore. Her sobs were racking her entire body. She almost collapsed on the floor, but Danny caught her and kept her upright. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back until her crying had softened to small sniffles.

"Listen to me Montana." He pulled away and looked down at her face. "You listening?"

She nodded.

He rested his forehead against hers. "This is in no way your fault. Apparently Brad has a temper and jealous streak. You were nothing but a victim in this case. I don't want you to ever tell yourself otherwise. And as for the baby- if there is a baby- I know that you will never hate your child. Ever. You'll have so much love for it, that it will never know the evil of its father. And besides, you'll have me, Flack, Stella, Mac- hey that rhymed. Me, Flack, Stella, Mac."

Lindsay smiled.

"There's that smile." He wiped away the remnants of the tears on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "You know Lindsay, if you are pregnant, I would never let anything bad happen to you right? That I would help you in anyway I can?"

"Really Danny?"

Danny nodded. Lindsay stared at him, seeing something flash behind his eyes. That flash scared her.

"How bout some breakfast then?"

"God Montana, ruin a moment why don't you."

* * *

Back in Lindsay's apartment, Brad was still laying in the same position, looking at the clock beside her bed. She hadn't come back all night. He had a feeling he knew where she was. He opened her cell phone and located the number he wanted. Grabbing his cell, he made a call to a friend of a friend, and had him track down Danny Messer's apartment. Within a half hour, he was on his way to the address given to him.

* * *

"I swear Montana, you ain't never had an omelet like this one before." Danny passed Lindsay a plate, loaded with a tomato and mushroom omelet, orange wedges, and a few slices of toast. He placed a mug of tea in front of her, made just the way she liked it.

"I swear Danny, if you give me food poisoning, I will tell Mac that- Oh my god! Danny, I'm supposed to be at work!"

"Relax, Mac knows you're here. He's just switched your days of with one from next month."

"How?"

"I dunno, I guess you just have one less day off next month."

"No, I meant how does he know I'm here. You haven't had a call all morning."

"Oh. I gave him a call. Apparently Stella called you last night and Brad picked up. He gave her some wacked out story about you guys have a disagreement and you stormed out of your apartment- which sent up red flags for her. She called Mac, who gave out the amber alert to the rest of the team. Whoever saw you first was supposed to keep you with them. After you fell asleep last night, I called Mac, and explained that you'd come in with me tomorrow. He agreed."

"And?"

"And what? You're here. You're safe. That's it."

They continued eating in silence, cleaning up the mess after with such ease, it was if they had been doing it forever. There was a slight pause when Lindsay flicked the dish towel at Danny's ass- which Danny responded to by spraying her with his sink sprayer attachment. After, Danny jumped into the shower, leaving Lindsay with a cup of coffee and the remote.

She flicked through the channels, not looking for anything in particular, listening to Danny in the shower singing some Italian song. She jumped when she heard pounding on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love everyone who reviewed! It made me feel special! Sorry this wasn't up sooner!**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea…I don't own them.**

Lindsay felt her heart pounding in her chest, and didn't realize Danny had come out of bathroom and was about to open the door.

"No!" she staged whispered.

He turned and looked at her, realizing what was running through her head. "It's just Don." He flipped the lock, and then opened the door, walking back to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

Don Flack was a site for sore eyes for Lindsay. His tall, broad shoulder screamed safety, his piercing blue eyes demanded respect, and the smirk on his face showed that Danny was going to be teased mercilessly for answering the door in a towel- with Lindsay still dressed in his shirt.

"Dann-o, visited that address you told me about, no sign of any of the things you asked about. The- individual- couldn't be found, and when I visited the employer, he said that said person was on emergency family leave- something about his sister."

"Flack, which case is this?" Lindsay asked.

Flack glanced at Danny, who had his arms braced against his kitchen counter, his arm muscles bulging. Danny discreetly shook his head, not wanting Lindsay to become alarmed by the news that Brad was running-and looking for her.

"Sorry Linds, no can tell. High priority case."

"So why are you telling Danny the information at his apartment on his day off?"

"Cause Mac said I should come over and give him an update."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything more. She turned to Danny. "I'm going to shower now."

He nodded. "Towels are-"

"On the left side of the closet. I got it." She flashed him a smile. "Don, see you later?"

"Yea Linds." He waited until he heard the shower running before he spoke again. "Danny, tell me you didn't."

"No."

Flack chuckled. "Good. Anyways, this guy, Brad? He apparently has a history for abusing his women. Spoke to a few of his co-workers- a few had interesting stories about the number of women who pranced in here demanding hush money. Checked the records, he doesn't even have a parking ticket. Asked his secretary about his schedule- noticed she had a bruise on her wrist similar to Lindsay's. Asked her about 'em. She said things got out of hand with handcuffs during sex. Asked about her boyfriend- she didn't answer, but a few of the other people at the office did. One particular woman picked Lindsay out, and helpfully pointed out the secretary. Brad never has one girlfriend- both his secretary and Lindsay were the current girls of the quarterly period."

"That all?"

"No. He sent gifts on the company credit card, gave the funds to pay for the charges to the accountant. Spoke to her, she said gifts ranged from flowers to expensive spa retreats- once, he even bought a pair of diamond earrings."

"Were they able to track him on the card?"

"Card is given to all company executives. There are currently 15 subsidiary cards. He could be any of the transactions."

Danny sighed. "What about her apartment?"

"Place was a mess. Bed looked like it was slept in recently. Her gun, badge and cell are all missing. Can't track her cell, it's off right now. His isn't on either. Turned on a few hours ago, but wasn't on long enough for Adam to give us an exact location. He got the area narrowed down- somewhere between Hell's Kitchen and Upper East Side."

"He could have long left that area." Danny ran his hand through his hair, slightly pulling the tips up. "What'd Mac say?"

"Nothing much. Wanted to make sure Lindsay was alright. He said you should take tomorrow off as well- take her down to the hospital if it looks like her injuries will get worse."

"Naw. We're gonna come in tomorrow. She wants Sid to x-ray her ribs, and give her bruises a once over, just to make sure nothing is severely hurt. Did you manage to get plain clothes to tail her?"

"Nope. Chief can't spare one."

"It's alright. I'll get Mac to pair us together."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yea. She came to me right? She trusted me to keep her safe right?"

Flack knew how Danny felt about Lindsay. He saw the hug that day on the Holly case. He knew that Danny had been chasing Lindsay for months and repeatedly asked her out on dates- even though she was dating this Brad man. He also knew that Danny had a slight temper, and if Brad tried to attack Lindsay while she was with him, Danny might do something that would prevent Flack from arresting him.

Flack heard the shower turn off, and sighed. "Alright man, I'm gonna head back to the lab. Make sure she stays safe. I'll let Mac know about tomorrow. Make sure she stays safe."

"Would I do anything but?" Danny chuckled. Flack left then, and Lindsay walked out, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her damp hair was slightly curled around her face, and Danny could see the bruises standing out on her pale smooth skin. He could feel himself getting hard as he imagined slowly unwrapping the towel from Lindsay's petite body, licking the droplets of water from her skin, kissing the bruises and sinking himself into her.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yea?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"One minute, I put them in the dryer last night." He walked over to the closet beside his bedroom, and pulled the clothes out of the dryer. He took a minute to calm his raging erection, just noticing he was still in his towel. _'Shit, did she see me getting hard? God she should know better than to walk around in a towel.'_

Lindsay walked up behind Danny, reaching around him for her clothes, her arm brushing against his, her towel-clad breasts pressing up against his back. He immediately stiffened, loving the feel of her breasts against his back. _'God, imagine what those would feel like in my hands- Shit, stop it Danny! She got attacked. She's a mess right now.'_

"Sorry bout that, got lost in thought." Danny said quickly.

"Yea, no problem. So, what else did Flack have to say about Brad?"

Danny chuckled. "Can't keep nothing from you, can we Montana?"

Lindsay grinned. "There is a reason Mac hired me."

"We lost him. His credit card belongs to the company. His cell is off. He has your gun, you badge and you cell- which we also can't track. His secretary doesn't know where he is, his boss said he's taken emergency family leave for his sister."

"Well red flags there. He told me he doesn't have a sister." She bit her lip. "What if he comes after me? What then?"

Danny cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head to look into her eyes. "Hey, I'll be there. I'm your new personal body guard. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around."

"But what if you're not?"

Danny shrugged. "Flack will be with you. Or Mac, or Hawkes or Stella. Hell, maybe even Adam. But I'm guessing you could kick ass better than he can."

Lindsay smiled.

"That's my girl. You hungry?"

She laughed. "Danny, you just ate like 2 hours ago."

"And? I'm hungry. Plus, it's almost lunch time. You want a pie?"

Lindsay wrinkled her nose. "Extra sauce and cheese with pepperoni and pineapple?"

"Fruit don't belong on pizza."

* * *

On the building opposite Danny's apartment, Brad sat on the fire escape, watching the exchange through Danny's large living room windows.

"Just you wait Lindsay Monroe. Think you can leave me for him? I'll show you."

He climbed down the fire escape, crossed the street and climbed the steps to Danny's building, sitting on the stoop. He turned on his cell and made a call.

* * *

In the lab, one of Adam's screens suddenly beeped. Paling, he called Mac.

"Mac? Yea, Brad's phone just activated. He stayed on long enough for us to get a hit. He's outside Danny's apartment."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, I totally adore everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying…I don't own it.**

"Adam, call Stella and Hawkes. Have them meet me with Flack at Danny's place. Don't call Danny. I don't want him doing something…irrational."

Adam quickly followed orders. Mac scared him.

Back at Danny's place, Danny and Lindsay were waiting on the pizza to be delivered. They had a Giants game on, and there were several un-opened beers on the coffee table in front of them.

"I don't care what you say Montana, there is no way the 49ers are better!"

"We'll see, won't we Danny?"

Danny chuckled. He knew Lindsay knew her football stats. There was no doubt about it. The door bell rang.

"Pizza!" the shout came through the door.

"Danny, that sounds like Brad."

"Na, your mind's tricking you into thinking that." Danny got up to answer the door.

"No, Danny, that really sounds like Brad." She got up and followed him.

"Relax Montana, it ain't Brad. It's Jimmy- my own personal pie delivery man. I order from the parlor so often that Jimmy can drive to my place blindfolded in the dark." Danny reached for his wallet, and took out the money, simultaneously opening the door.

"Jimmy! My man of the hour! How much?" Taking the box but not looking at the man, he popped it open and took a look at the pizza. He made a face when he saw half the pizza had pineapple on it and passed it to Lindsay, who was right behind him. "Here's your damn pineapple."

Danny looked up at the man, and his faced paled. Lindsay gasped and took a step forward so that she was flush against Danny's back.

It was Brad. He was holding a gun, aimed directly at Danny's head.

"It's Danny right?" Brad said with a smile.

Danny could feel Lindsay's heartbeat beating a rapid tattoo on his back, her hands clutching the material of his shirt. Instinct rose and made him want to grab Lindsay and fly out the door. There was just one small six foot man blocking it.

"Lindsay, baby?" Brad cooed. "Honey, why'd you run from me? Do you like making me mad? Come out from behind this loser, and let's go talk. You can apologize, and I'll think of forgiving you without too much pain."

"You ain't touching her, you messed up fuck from hell."

"Now now, _Danny_, that's no way to speak to a man who has your life in his hands." Brad sneered at Danny. "Now why don't you just leave me and Lindsay alone and let us handle this problem like adults, okay?"

Danny didn't move. He could felt the back of his shirt becoming wet- Lindsay was crying. He hated it when she cried. He needed her to stop. He was frantically thinking of someway to call the police. By some form of a miracle, his cell began to ring. He reached for it.

"Hey, HEY! Leave it!" Brad shouted.

"Hey man, if I don't answer, you'll have cops swarming this place within minutes. I always answer my phone calls. My boss will think something's up and send the cops over here faster than you can find a pretzel vendor. Now, I don't think anyone knows what you've done yet. So there's still time to put the gun away and not get charged with threatening to assault two officers with a deadly weapon."

Danny's phone silenced. Brad's faced paled noticeably. He could hear sirens coming not too far away.

"I'll be back to finish this. Mark my words. Lindsay, you're a dead woman." And with that, Brad turned on his heel and sprinted towards the staircase towards the end of the hall. Danny and Lindsay followed him out the door and watched him go, racing to the window to see if he made it out before the cops arrived. Danny lived on the fifth floor- it was possible. They saw Brad exit through the door and run into an alley way next to Danny's building, and after that they lost sight of him.

Lindsay turned and looked at Danny, then burst into tears again. "I'm sorry. Danny I can't stay here. You can't stay here. You're not safe in your own home, because of me. I need to go!" She turned to walk to the door.

"Whoa, whoa." Danny said, gently grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Montana, if you leave now, he'll definitely find you. And I don't care if I can't stay here. I care about you being safe. You mean more to me than anything else- the perfect rent controlled apartment with a pool table included."

Lindsay sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks again. She rested her head against Danny's chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. These past two days, Danny has been a solid support for Lindsay in more ways than one, and she needed him to help her again. The weight of the past two days were taking a toll on her. Her ribs, which she was almost positive were bruised, were starting to hurt again. Her head was pounding from holding her breath when Brad was here with the gun. She held tight onto Danny, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She liked waking up in Danny's arms. She loved having him surround her with his body, silently reassuring safety and warmth. She thought about all the various bits and pieces of Danny she had seen. The hardness of his back. His not too firm but still well defined chest. His stomach that had those abs of his- not too much, but just enough to make a girl like her start to think of all the dirty ways he uses those abs. Before she could think any further she was interrupted.

The entire team barged into the apartment- halting when they saw Danny and Lindsay standing in the window with their arms around each other. Lindsay's head was buried in Danny's chest, and Danny was staring out the window. Danny turned his head towards them and nodded.

"He left. Down the back stairs. Took the alley on the left."

"Danny, we need statements. Let me get yours first. Let Stella stay with Lindsay." Flack said.

Danny looked at Lindsay, who gave him a brief nod. Stella walked over to them, and gave Lindsay a brief hug.

"Hey kiddo. You okay? How those ribs treating you?"

"I'll be fine Stella."

The two continued to chat. Danny walked back over to them, and Lindsay went to speak to Flack.

"Stella, I need a favor."

"What's up Danny?"

* * *

Several hours later, Stella knocked on Danny's door. When he opened, she handed him a brown bag. "You let me know what happens."

Danny nodded. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen where Lindsay sat, moving a pile of pasta from one side of the plate to another. Sighing, he set the bag down on the counter and looked over at her.

"Montana, why'd you make me cook all that good pasta if you're only gonna play around with it?"

"Hey, you offered to cook it. I just wanted to see if you could do more than burn water."

Danny chuckled. "Yea, sure. I'm serious. Why aren't you eating? What's buggin you? You want me to find some meal worm spaghetti instead?"

"You aren't ever going to let that go are you?"

Danny shook his head. "What's on your mind Linds?"

"Brad. This situation. How I let myself get into it."

"Lindsay, this isn't your fault."

"I know his temper and his actions aren't my fault. I was thinking about me possibly being pregnant. You know, I always figured this kinda thing could happen to me. One day I was gonna get caught."

"Caught?"

"Yea. You know how birth control pills only work for like 99 percent of all women?" Danny nodded. "Well, I'm one of those women. I found out when I was sixteen. My mother started me on the pills, just so that if I did happen to get caught with a condom, I would have some protection. My doctor ran some tests after five months, just to make sure it was working, we found out it wasn't, and since then, I've always made it my priority to make sure I had protection. And now…"

Danny nodded. He grabbed the brown bag, and placed it in front of her. "Go find out."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wasn't gonna post this today, but finally decided that this was a good place to stop.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Danny was nervous. He wasn't quite sure how to handle a situation like this. Lindsay was standing in front of him, that white stick in her hand, and tears running down her face.

While he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, he washed the dishes, putting the leftovers in the fridge. He got to thinking that having Montana pregnant wouldn't be such a bad thing- IF she was pregnant. He would love that child. Its DNA wouldn't matter. It would be Lindsay's child- and he would be Uncle Danny.

'_Is that all you wanna be Messer? Uncle Danny?'_ He shook his head. He knew part of him wanted to be Lindsay's children's father. The other part was apprehensive about getting involved that deeply with someone- the part of him that used to want to run around chasing the model-like women for a quick round of sex.

These days, however, it's all about Lindsay. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes. Her smile that lights up a room. Her brown hair that sometimes has a mind of its own- and that's when she puts it up in a messy bun atop her head. The way she has her own system of sorting through the evidence. The way she interrogates suspects, and isn't scared to get right up into the face of someone she knows is guilty. That mug that she drinks tea out of when she's feeling depressed about a case because the answers are there- she just hasn't found them yet. The way she likes her coffee with that little bit of cinnamon. And her body.

Danny could imagine her body in its perfectness right now. Her breasts that were made for sucking. Her ass that was the perfect fit for his hands. Her neck- all pale and smooth- was the perfect canvas for a love bite. Her tiny waist. Those legs of hers. And her mouth- She had a mouth made for kissing. It drove him nuts to see her biting her lips, licking them, sucking something through a straw. He could feel his body reacting to his mental images.

'_Easy there boy. What is wrong with me? I have a woman in my apartment about to find out if she's pregnant, and I want sex? Jeez Messer, you gotta regain your focus here.'_ Danny knew he wanted to tell Lindsay, but he didn;t know how. He could hear his ma in his head. _'Danny, you like the woman, no? Well then just tell her and marry her and give me lots of grandbabies.'_ He chuckled to himself. His Ma would love Lindsay.

He thought about a pregnant Lindsay. She's so small already, a little round stomach would just be the icing on the cake. Her glowing with life, her crying when she held that newborn in her arms for the first time, a radiant smile on her face. Her breast-feeding, holding a child while murmuring it stories and singing it songs. Danny watching over it while she got some well deserved sleep. That child would be beautiful. Brown curls and blue eyes.

'_Blue eyes Messer? Montana doesn't have blue eyes. Neither does that piece of shit Brad…Messer, you only get thoughts like that when you're in lo-'_ Danny shook his head free from that thought. He could never be in…in…Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm in love with Montana!"

"What was that Danny?" Lindsay said.

Danny spun on his heels.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting on the edge of Danny's bathtub, waiting for what could possibly be the best and worst news of her life. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to be a mother. Could she do it alone? What if Brad wanted custody? He made more money than her, and would be able to spend more time with the child than her. But he also had an abusive streak. Would Brad abuse his own child?

She could ask Mac for more time off. And Danny would help her out, along with Stella and the rest of the team. And she might be able to find a live in baby-sitter. But could she trust some stranger to come into her own home and take care of her child? What would Danny say?

Danny would love this child, and probably spoil it rotten. He was good with kids- he often spoke of playing around with his cousin's children, and one night after one too many beers, even mentioned that he thought about having a 'gremlin'. She smirked at that thought. A little Danny Junior, running around naked, giving everyone he came into contact with that famous grin.

Having Danny's child wouldn't be bad. Brad's- well, that was a different story. Would the abusiveness be genetic? She knew that traits like that aren't hereditary, but she didn't want a child that abused others like its father. What if it turned out to become a murderer? What would she do?

Tears ran down her face. She was scared. Something like this terrified her. She could handle being in the same room as rapists, and serial killers, and psychotic manslaughtering bastards. She could tackle guys 6 inches taller than her, 50 pounds heavier than her. But to raise a child, risking that it might turn out to have an abusive streak like its father? She didn't want to risk that.

But Danny's child would be sweet, and smart and caring, and have those gorgeous blue eyes and that smile. She would want a child if it turned out to be just like Danny.

'_LINDSAY MONROE!'_ Lindsay heard her mother's voice in her head. She knew why it was there too. _'Why are you choosing one man's kid over another? Your child won't turn out to be like it's father, because you will raise it to give respect to everything, and that violence isn't ever an option.'_

But that didn't mean she wasn't still scared. Lindsay did a mental calculation. She'd been sitting on the tub for at least 2 minutes. She could take the stick and look at the results with Danny. All she had to do was look at it and compare the readings with those on that big slip of white paper that no-one ever read, because every woman knew how to pee on a stick. All they needed to know was whether they had to look for a plus sign, or two pink lines.

Her hand hovered over the stick before finally picking it up and opening the bathroom door. She didn't know why, but she had started crying again. The silent tears streamed down her face. She walked into Danny's kitchen.

"I'm in love with Montana."

Lindsay's head whipped up. "What was that Danny?"

His back was to her, his face turned upwards towards the ceiling- but when she spoke, his whole body turned to face her.

* * *

He looked nervous. She was nervous.

"What did you just say Danny?" Lindsay repeated.

"Montana. I said Montana." Danny said.

"Yea. I heard that bit. But I want to hear the rest."

"You know, I don't get why people ask what someone said if they heard it." Danny smiled his charm grin. "Kind of a waste of words, right?"

"Danny…"

"Alright. I said I'm in love with you. Because I am. I mean, when you're around me, I think about you, and when you're not, I still think about you. You're always there. I can ever get enough of you. This may sound like some cheesy love song, but, Lindsay, you are my world. Every last bit of it. And I want to be there for you, not matter what. We can raise this baby together, because you know I would never leave you alone. I'd be there for you, every step of the way."

Lindsay couldn't answer. She walked up to Danny, and covered his lips with hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey! Where did all the reviewers go? I was just a little disappointed to find only a couple people reviewed on the last few chappy's. Oh well. It's the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I own….Nothing.**

Danny was shocked. Not only had he just confessed to Montana that he loved her, but she was actually kissing him. He was about to kiss her back, when he felt her pull away.

"I love you too, cowboy."

Danny grinned. He leaned down and kissed Lindsay again, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. She gave a little squeak, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with as much fervor as he was. She felt his tongue touch her lips, and opened them, greedily suckling on his, trying to taste as much of him as she could.

Danny slowly shuffled forward until he met a wall, and pushed Montana's back against it. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, not breaking their kiss. His hands roamed her sides, dipping briefly under her shirt, feeling the smooth exposed skin there. Her fingers ran through his hair, making sure his mouth stayed firmly attached to his. When the need for oxygen became too great, Danny slowly moved out of the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"So, uh, what did the test say?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Huh?" Lindsay's eyes were out of focus- she had never been so thoroughly kissed before. "The test? What…"

Danny chuckled softly. "The pregnancy test?"

Lindsay's eyes became focused immediately. "Oh shit. It's uh, on the floor." Danny let Lindsay down, and she walked over to pick up the test.

"What's it say?" He asked.

"I, uh, I don't, Danny, I can't look."

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Yes. Wait, no. I don't know. I can't be pregnant for him. I can't. What if he tries to take it from me? What if-" Tears welled up in Lindsay's eyes.

"Hey." Danny walked over to her. He slipped one hand around her waist, and took the test from her hand with the other. "You don't have anything to worry about, ok? Nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise."

She nodded. "Give me the test Danny."

He handed it over to her. She walked a few steps away, and then finally turned the test over and looked at the results.

Two pink lines stared back at her. Tears fell on top of her hands and her breathing became erratic.

"Montana? What does it say?" Danny questioned. He saw her shoulders tremble and crossed over to her. "Linds?"

Lindsay held the test up for him to see. Danny's face paled.

"I'm gonna go buy another…2." He rushed out the door, only pausing to put on his shoes and grab his jacket and wallet.

Lindsay stood in the middle of the room, still staring at the test in her hands, tears still falling down her cheeks. Slowly, she sank to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. And she cried.

She cried for the pain in her ribs, she cried for the abuse that she had to suffer. She cried, scared that Brad would take her baby from her. Soon, she got up, walked into Danny's room and lay down on the bed.

She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't. She didn't know how to be a mother. She didn't want her child to have Brad for a father. She never wanted her child to be exposed to that kind of behavior.

After a few minutes, her tears stopped. Closing her eyes, her last thought was that if Brad tried anything, she could always say Danny was the father.

Danny scuttled in a half hour later, with a few bags in his hands. He noticed the silence in the apartment, and set the bags on the floor. He took his gun out of the safe he had on his bookshelf, and walked into the bedroom, ready for anything.

All he found was a sleeping Lindsay, looking tired and worn out. Her hair was spread out on the pillow she lay on, her hands clutching another pillow to her chest. Her nose was red. He leaned on the door frame of his bedroom, just watching her sleep. Moving quietly, he put his gun back into the safe, walked back into the bedroom, drew a quilt over Lindsay, and walked back out.

* * *

Lindsay woke up a few hours later. The room she was in was dark. She looked around the room, and saw familiar masculine furniture. _'Danny.'_ She smiled. Leaning back on the pillow again, she watched the rain fall on his windows, the lightening lighting up the whole room. She shivered, pulling the quilt around her tighter. _'Why didn't he turn on the heat?'_ Wrapping the quilt around her shoulders, she padded into the living room, only to be met by a stunning sight.

There were candles. Everywhere. On every surface that didn't have a flammable object on it. The room had a soft glow, and it was extremely cozy. She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked towards it.

There was Danny, in a long sleeved shirt. The one that clung to his body like it was painted on. She could see his back muscles moving as he fumbled around with something in front of him. She heard him let out a string of words. _'Probably Italian.'_

She stood there, watching him for a few more seconds, before she decided to make her presence known. She walked up behind him, and leaned into his back, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Danny jumped. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. What's with all the candles?"

"The power went out in my apartment. Actually the whole building. My landlord doesn't know when it will be back on so. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. What was it that you were saying earlier on?"

"What are you talking about?' Danny turned in her arms, and slid his hands down her back.

"You said something in another language. Was it Italian?"

Danny blushed slightly. "Yeah my, uh, nonna taught it to me. Louis as well. She always said life is nothing if you didn't know your roots. My mother agreed. So everyday, after school, my grandmother would pick us up in her old junky station wagon, take me and Louie to her house, and while we were doing homework on the kitchen table, she'd be there, talking to us in Italian. My mother she'd only speak to us if we spoke to her in Italian."

"So, I guess I can assume you are…Italian?"

Danny smiled. "Cute. So, I got the other tests. They're in the bathroom."

"I want sustenance first."

"Coming right up, Montana."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. (Happy to know that not too many of you are disappointed with Lindsay being pregnant). Ok, this one is a bit shorter, but I had to cut it off where I did. Like Vicki-boo knows, I love my cliffhangers!  
**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* obviously, if it was mine, do you think I'd put the disclaimer?**

Lindsay leaned back on the couch,her stomach full and feeling content. Danny was right; he was a master of pasta. She didn't want to tell him though; it would only serve to swell his already big head. Instead, she had something else to ask him.

"What am I gonna tell Brad when he finds out I'm pregnant?"

Danny looked up from the sink, where he was rinsing the dishes. "Uh, I dunno."

She got up off the couch, and started to dry the dishes. "I mean, I don't want to have only partial visiting rights with my child." She looked over at Danny, who was looking at a dish. "Danny, are you hearing me?"

"Yea, Linds."

She sighed. "Well, what should I do?"

"I honestly don't know Linds. I haven't ever been in a situation like this. I mean, I know what some women would do. But, you're not that type of woman."

"What would those women do then?"

"Con it off as another man's child."

Lindsay felt her face heat up. "I thought about that."

"What?" he asked, surprised, turning to look at her.

She nodded. "Right before I fell asleep. I thought, well, since Brad thought I was cheating on him with you, I could always say it was your baby."

"But, it's not."

"I'm aware of that, smart ass. I think it was my subconscious trying to figure out a way to solve this problem. And I think it works."

"Lindsay, your baby isn't a problem. It's your baby's father that is."

"I know. I just... I'm panicking. Brad has money. I mean, buy-the-entire-lab-brand-new-equipment money. He knows lawyers who know judges who can deem me an unfit mother because of the hours I work, the risks of the job, you know, stuff like that. And if I piss him off, he can see that I never see my child again."

Danny nodded. "So, you want to pretend that the baby is…mine?"

"Yea. I mean, the important people would know its not, but just for the sake of everyone else, especially for Brad, yea."

Danny smiled. "You do realize how that sounds? What if someone found out? I mean, what if someone really finds out and tells him?"

Lindsay shifted, leaning against the counter. "How would they know? I mean, if you figure it out, we tell them early enough, and just say the baby is premature." She was starting to get a little frustrated.

"What if Brad goes and…"

"Ok, you know what? Never mind. Just forget I even mentioned it." She turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Danny stood there, a dish towel in his hands and his jaw wide open. _'What the hell just happened?'_ He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Lindsay?" He moved an ear to the door, straining to hear what was happening on the other side. He knocked again. "Linds?" She heard her moving around, and the tap turning on. "Montana open the door. Please? I'm sorry."

"No." came a teary voice.

'_Aw, hell. She's crying.'_ He took a step back from the door, resting his forearms against the frame. "Well, then tell me why you got angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Ok, tell me why you're crying." He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"I'm not crying."

"Lindsay." He sighed, moving away from the door and standing in the middle of the living room.

"What?" She opened the door, following him out. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I made you upset. And I'm sorry for that." He grabbed for her, bringing her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

Lindsay slipped her arms around Danny's waist, resting her cheek on his chest. "Danny, I'm just frustrated because I'm asking you to do so much for me, and I didn't stop to think that maybe you didn't mean you'd do this for me when you said you'd do anything and it-"

She was cut off by Danny's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Montana, you're rambling. I didn't mean to come across like that. I just wanted to know if you had thought of everything. I told you, I'd do anything, and I meant anything. No exceptions."

"So you'll do late night feedings?"

"Yes."

"And you come with me to the embarrassing birthing classes?"

"Yes."

"So you'd marry me then?"

"Yes." Danny paused for a beat. "Wait, what?"

Lindsay giggled and tiptoed to kiss Danny's chin. "I'm just kidding. I, uh, did the other tests. They should be ready by now."

"Why does it sound like you were baking them?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Kinda goes with the bun-in-the-oven saying, huh?"

Danny laughed. Lindsay stepped out of his arms, and went to retrieve the other tests. Before she could reach them, she collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, I have never seen my inbox that flooded with more reviews, favorites and alerts! Thanks guys!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"We have a Caucasian female, fainted about a half hour ago, came back to while in the bus in transit, and pregnant- husband isn't sure how long, they only did the tests today. Bed 4, Doctor. Both work for the NYPD."

"Thanks Tanya. Are you running to Starbucks room anytime soon?"

"In the next few minutes Doctor."

"Pick me up a large vanilla latte? Thanks."

The nurse nodded, walking away to grab her coat and purse. When the couple in bed 4 arrived, she'd never seen a husband look more frightened in her 13 years of nursing. Smiling at him, she patted his arm and reassured him everything was going to be alright.

The doctor walked into the sectioned off area where bed 4 was, and took a quick look at her patient. Smiling, she introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Julia Evans. What's the reason for the visit?"

The man pointed at his wife. "She collasped. She's pregnant. She eaten within the last 6 hours. Is the baby ok?"

"Danny, relax. I'm sure the baby is fine. Hi Dr. Evans. I'm Lindsay, this is Danny Messer."

"Nice to meet you. So, before I do an ultrasound, I need to know a few things." Lindsay nodded. "Are you on any medicaton?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"Ok. Now, what were you doing before you collapsed. Do you remember anything?"

Lindsay's cheeks flushed pink. "Yes, I remember. Danny and I were talking about the baby, and I was walking to the bathroom."

"Good. Sir, do you remember where she fell?"

Danny nodded. "On the floor near the kitchen." He was fidgeting, and was very nervous. The doctor looked at him. She smiled.

"I meant, more in terms of if your wife fell on her back, her side…"

Danny faced turned red. "Oh, on her right side."

Dr. Evans nodded. She moved to Lindsay's right side, and took a pen from her pocket. "Ok, Lindsay. Tell me, can you feel my pen?" Lindsay nodded. "And can you grab it?" Lindsay grabbed the pen.

After a few more minutes of questions and tests, the doctor called the nurse over for an ultrasound machine.

"It might take a few minutes. I'll be right back." She left, and Lindsay turned to Danny, and grabbed his hand.

"Danny, I'm fine. I'm still breathing right?"

Danny shrugged. He knew why Montana had fallen- he had put too much stress on her body. He could have made her lose the baby. He didn't need somebody to tell him what he already knew.

The doctor walked back in, pushing the ultrasound machine. "Ok, we'll just take a look at the baby, make sure everything is alright, and then I'll give you my diagnosis."

Lindsay nodded, and rolled her shirt up, exposing her toned stomach. She gave a small gasp when the doctor put the gel on her stomach, and Danny looked at her, panicking, wondering if she was alright. She gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, it's cold."

Within a few minutes, there was a small image on the screen. It was hardly bigger than a grape, more like a blob, but there was definitely something there. The doctor smiled, and pressed a button on the machine. Within minutes, 4 pictures had printed out of the side of said machine. Dr. Evans handed them to Danny, who was still awestruck.

"Now, I can't be specific, but I think you are about 7 weeks along."

"Wait, 7 weeks? No, that's not possible. I've only missed one cycle."

"Well, I can tell you from experience, getting one period before your body registers that you are indeed pregnant is normal. But, like I've said I can't be specific. You need to visit your OB/GYN. He or she will be able to tell you more. As for your diagnosis, I had to check a few things, because you are pregnant, but I think you simply are dehydrated and you may have overexerted yourself. Have you been crying a lot?"

"How'd you know?" Danny asked.

The doctor smiled. "The crying would have made the blood rush to your head. The hormones that are starting to be released into your body would have made your body more susceptible to the fainting. It's all part of being pregnant. I have at least four women a week that come in with the same symptoms as you. However, I do have to ask you a more personal question. How did you receive the bruising on your abdomen?"

Lindsay's face paled. Danny felt his breath hitch in his chest.

"I was attacked. By a former boyfriend."

"When?" the doctor questioned.

"Two days ago."

The doctor didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. After a few minutes of scribbling on a chart, she smiled at Lindsay.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Just drink more water, and try not to do anything strenuous."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left then, leaving Lindsay to check herself out. Danny helped her off the bed, making sure her shoes were on properly.

"Danny, I can do that myself. I'm not an invalid."

Danny didn't say anything, just handed her his coat, and walked with her to the front desk, signing the papers that the nurse there gave him.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

He shook his head, leading her outside and tucking her under his arm, shielding her from the cold wind. It was night time, and the temperature was dropping. He hailed them a taxi, ushering her into it before he slid in and gave the cab driver his address.

Lindsay looked out the window and sighed. She wished she knew what was going through Danny's head. That's all she wanted. That and a hot shower, and some food. She hated hospitals.

"Danny, I need to go home. I need more clothes." She said, turning to look at him.

Danny was staring out his window. His hand was on her thigh, his thumb stroking small circles. "Stella and Flack went to your place and got all of your clothes. They dropped them off at my place." He didn't look at her once while he spoke.

Lindsay nodded. "Danny, I'm hungry."

Danny whipped out his cell, ordering them Chinese to be delivered for when they arrived.

The cab driver finally stopped outside Danny's apartment. When they got out, a small man with many bags walked up to Danny's door. Danny fished out the money for the cab, and then paid for the food. He opened his door, and Lindsay and he made their way up to his apartment.

When they got in, Lindsay noticed her suitcases and duffel bags resting beside the couch. She walked, and fished out some clothes from one of the duffels.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Lindsay said.

"Alright. I'm gonna be here."

Lindsay stared at Danny for a few more minutes, then dropped her head to her chest and made her way into the bathroom.

When he heard the shower running, Danny leapt towards the phone. Dialing a familiar number, he spoke quickly to the person.

"Hey Ma. Lindsay è benissimo. Sono. Avete mio anello? L'una nonna lo ha lasciato? Lo ho bisogno."

**A/N2: If you can figure out what he is saying…You'll know what's happening!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright!!! I got quite a few variations on what was said…but you guys will know exactly what he was asking for in the next 2 chaps!  
**

**Disclaimer: OMG its Wednesday!!! I own….the nice flat screen in my living room upon which I will be watching the new epi!! *sigh* but that's about all I own.**

When Lindsay stepped out of the shower, an hour after she entered, she was assaulted. Danny scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the couch. He set her down, and then handed her a plate heaped with the chinese food he ordered.

"Danny, there's no way I'm gonna be able to eat all of this."

Danny didn't answer. He handed her a glass of orange juice, and placed a bottle of water on the coffee table in front of her.

"Danny, are you even listening to me?"

Danny shook his head. He moved to the other side of the couch, placed Lindsay's feet in his lap, and started to rub them. She tried to move them away, but stopped when he used his thumbs on the arch. She resisted the fight, and grabbed her fork, taking small bites.

"You know, having a one-sided conversation isn't that much fun."

Danny shrugged. He reached beside for the TV remote, and turned on the Discovery Channel, one of Lindsay's favorite.

"Actually, I want to watch a game." she said.

Grinning, Danny switched the channel to ESPN. There was the replay of the Giants and the 49er's on that they missed earlier on in the day.

Silently, they watched the game. Danny was finished rubbing her feet, and moved to hand Lindsay the glass of orange juice. She shook her head. He reached for the bottle of water. Again, Lindsay shook her head. Danny cocked an eyebrow at her, and frowned, still holding out the bottle of water.

'_Two can play that game Mr. Messer. You want silence? Silence you got. Let's see, what would make Danny speak to me?'_ An idea hit her. Lindsay moved to get up from the couch, but Danny placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, which she neatly shrugged out, leaping off the couch and walking over to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of beer. She smiled at Danny, who nodded his head. She popped open the top, and pressed the head of the bottle to her lips, all the while watching Danny.

Danny watched her for about 2 seconds, and then remembered she was pregnant.

"Montana! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he semi-yelled. He rushed forward and grabbed the bottle, placing it well out of her grasp. "You can't drink. You're pregnant."

Lindsay moved to the fridge again, pulling out another bottle. "But, Danny, you said I could."

"No I didn't."

Lindsay smiled. "Oh, but you did! I held the bottle up, and you nodded. I was asking you if I could have it, and you nodded. You said I could."

Danny's mouth dropped open. "How…what... I never said you could. I thought you were asking me if I wanted it!!"

"But I wasn't."

"Well, how am I supposed to know what you're thinking if you don't talk!"

"EXACTLY Mr. Messer. Since we left the hospital you've hardly said two words to me, and I have no clue why. How am I supposed to know why you're not talking to me if you don't talk to me?"

"What?! Where is this coming from?"

Lindsay sighed. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't feel like talking."

"Oh that's bull and you know it! Come on, what's going on with you?"

Danny looked deep into Lindsay's eyes. Suddenly, she knew.

"It's about me collapsing, isn't it?" she asked.

Danny gave a tiny nod. His eyes were starting to shimmer.

"You think it's your fault, don't you?"

Another nod. His eyes had a hint of tears.

She sighed again. "Danny, you heard the doctor. I was dehydrated, and I over-exerted myself. I don't think being assaulted really helped either.

"Don't joke about that." He mumbled, moving to grab the unopened beer bottle from her and put it back in the fridge.

"Danny…"

"Look, Linds. You collapsed. Because I was arguing with you about the baby. And you've had the shit almost kicked out of you, because you were seen with me. So, yea, this is my fault."

"It's your fault that Brad decided to beat the hell out of me because he has a jealous streak that can't be controlled? It's your fault that I didn't drink enough fluids? You know, Danny, for such a bright guy, you are pretty dull."

"Don't you mean a handsome, sexy, seductive guy, I am extremely modest?" Lindsay looked at him, utterly clueless as to what he was talking about. Danny burst out laughing at her expression. "I had to get you to stop insulting me. Once you get started, you don't stop. Plus, Doc said you couldn't overexert yourself. Don't want to hurt my baby."

Lindsay was still mute, just staring at him.

"Anyways, Montana, I uh, have something to ask you."

"Say it again."

Danny frowned. "What?"

Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pressed herself flush against him. "Say…" she gave him a small kiss on his neck, "it…" a kiss on his jaw, "again…" a kiss on his chin, "please?"

"What am I repeating?"

"What you said before about me not overexerting myself."

Danny smiled. "You mean…" Danny kissed Lindsay full on the lips, "my baby?"

A shiver ran down Lindsay back, and Danny pulled his arms around her, securing her against him. He kissed her again, his tongue probing her mouth. Lindsay moaned and tiptoed to reach more of Danny, his erection bumping into her hip. Danny moved one hand from around her waist to her hair, entangling his fingers in it. He tipped her head back, allowing the kiss to become deeper. Her tongue battled for dominance with his. She felt her feet being lifted from the floor, and her back hitting a soft surface, never breaking the kiss.

They were in his bedroom, on his bed. His hands traveled up her sides, gently grazing the swell of her breasts, and back down, his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt. She felt the shirt being lifted higher up her stomach, and finally Danny broke the kiss to sweep it over her shoulders and off her arms. Once he discarded it, he straddled her legs and took his own off. Lindsay sat up and grabbed his dog tags, dragging his head back down until her lips once again found his.

Danny moaned when Lindsay kissed him again, and slowly leaned them back until he was on top of her, in between her legs. She felt his erection pressing against her, and ground her hips against his until he groaned out loud, entwining their fingers above her head. She did it harder, and this time he spoke, burying his face in her neck.

"God, Linds. I…can't." He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then her cheek and finally her lips again.

His words registered in her brain, but it took her a full minute to comprehend what he said.

"Huh? Wait, what?" she asked, breaking the kiss.

"I can't just do this to you." He groaned.

"Do what? Danny, what the hell are you talking about?"

Danny rolled off her, lying on his back. She followed him, laying on him, so that their positions were reversed, re-entwining their fingers and bending her arms so that his hands were on top of her back. She kissed his chest, and looked him in his eyes.

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"This part was supposed to come after…" He groaned, slightly chuckling.

"Danny, I'm completely lost."

"Lindsay, I want your baby. I want you. I want us to be a family, and not just because of Brad, or because you're pregnant. I want it because I am head over heels, one hundred percent, completely in love with you. I want you to marry me, Montana. I want you to be Mrs. Danny Messer, and I want the baby to have my last name, even if its DNA isn't mine."

Lindsay stared up at Danny, her eyes wide with shock. Danny looked back at her, slightly scared she might reject him.

"Linds?" he said after a few moments. "You're supposed to say something."

Lindsay took a deep breath. "Danny…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK, some of you might hate me, especially for leaving you with 2 cliffhangers in a row. So, this is to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…**

Lindsay took a deep breath. "Danny…"

"Montana, before you say anything…" Danny rolled Lindsay off of him, and walked over to his dresser. Standing on top was a tiny dark blue box. He picked it up and turned around. "I want you to have this." He opened the box. Laying inside, nestled among more blue velvet, was a glistening diamond ring, the center stone as big as Lindsay's thumb nail.

"Oh my god Danny, it's beautiful! Where did you even steal that from?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Steal? Montana, I didn't steal it from anywhere. There's on old story circulating around my family- apparently my very great grandfather stole it from the Spanish queen back in like, the 1700's or something like that. I don't know, you know how these stories go right? Someone has one story, and that gets embellished on. Eventually the truth gets distorted-"

"Danny, you're rambling." Lindsay said. She was kneeling on his bed, facing him. One of his hands was in hers; the other held the box in front of her.

Danny blushed. "Sorry. I wanted to do this right, you know? With the roses and the dinner and the wine, but I didn't because you're better than all of that. My ma said that you should have had the strawberries and then found the ring in the champagne glass-"

"Still rambling." Lindsay chuckled.

"That's cause you haven't answered me yet." He kneeled on the bed in front of her. "Will you be Mrs. Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe?"

Lindsay looked straight in Danny's eyes, and said the one word he wanted to hear. "Yes."

Danny grinned and slipped the ring on her left ring finger, and lifted her head, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss. It didn't last long, because he was off the bed and on the phone in two minutes.

"Hey ma. Sì, gli ho chiesto. Ha detto sì. Nessun gli ho detto che il mio grande - stola di prima generazione esso. Sì." He covered the phone with one hand.

"Montana, my mother asked how you are feeling."

"I'm great!" Lindsay grinned.

He uncovered the phone. "Ha detto che è grande. Sì è felice. Poiché sta sorridendo. No, so. Approvazione, ma. Ti amo anche. Verremo lo vederemo domani. Approvazione. Arrivederci."

Lindsay looked at him. "What was all of that?"

"You honestly didn't think that I'd keep a boulder like that in here did you?"

"I dunno. Would you?"

"Montana, you have a lot to learn. While you were taking your marathon shower, I called my mother and she dropped the ring off, and told me to call her when you answered. She made me promise, otherwise she wouldn't hand the ring over."

"She came from Staten Island? In less than an hour?" Lindsay looked skeptical.

"I know right? She said she promised a cabby free dinner for a month." Lindsay laughed. "Anyways, I brought it in here, and then planned to ask you after dinner. That was another reason why I didn't wanna say anything, I was scared that I would just blurt it out. You know me, big mouth, small brain. But, you insisted on having alcohol."

Lindsay shrugged. "I got what I wanted. What else did your mother say?"

"She asked if you were really happy, and I said you were, because you were smiling. Then she told me not to ruin anything, and that she loved me, and we are supposed to come to her place tomorrow for dinner."

Lindsay nodded. "You know," she got off the bed and walked towards Danny, "hearing you speak Italian is a huge turn on." She linked her fingers inside his belt buckle. "Very, very sexy."

Danny rose his eyebrows, and smirked. "Really?"

Lindsay pressed a kiss to his chest, and then to his lips. "Really." Her fingers started undoing his belt, and then his jeans, pushing them down so that they pooled around his ankles.

"Voglio fare l'amore voi fino a che non possiate più spostare un muscolo. " Danny said huskily, his hands making quick work of Lindsay's jeans and underwear.

"What does that mean?" Lindsay asked, shedding Danny's boxers and running a hand down his hard member.

"I want to make love to you until you can't move a muscle." He bent his head, sucking on her neck. Lindsay arched her back towards him, his erection pressing into her stomach. His hands moved around to her bra straps, pushing them down her shoulder. "Voglio ritenerlo pulsare intorno me come voi orgasmo."

"What's that mean?"

Danny slid her bra off her, and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. "I want to feel you pulsing around me as you orgasm."

"Oh my god Danny." Lindsay pressed her lips to his, sucking on his tongue. His hands gripped her waist, walking them over to the bed, and lowering them in the middle. She pressed her hips towards his. "Danny…" she groaned.

"What?" He bent his head and captured her nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it and listening to the sounds Lindsay was making, he started to reach for a condom.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Getting a condom." He shifted his mouth to the other nipple, repeating the same motions with his tongue.

"Danny, you don't need one."

Danny kissed his way down her stomach. Her skin was on fire. It was soft beneath his lips. He wanted to taste her, every inch. He also wanted to feel her all around him, and he wanted to see her chocolate eyes glow as she came down from her erotic high. "Why?"

Lindsay gripped Danny's hair as he made his way to her center, dipping his tongue in and tasting her fully. She moaned and arched her hips. He slipped his hands over her hips, securing them to the bed. "Danny…" she whispered, as she felt a warmth spreading in her lower abdomen. She was close, and from the way Danny was speeding up his strokes, he knew it too. "Danny, I want you in me, please…"

About to explode, Danny reached for the condom again.

"God Danny, I'm pregnant. You don't need a condom. Just…" She stopped speaking as Danny buried himself in her, letting out an almost scream. He gave her a minute to adjust to his width, and then slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

"Sto andando fare l'amore voi e gli cancello ogni altro uomo. Quando sono fatto, non ne lo ricorderete ma."

Lindsay felt his words vibrate deep in his chest, and she locked her legs around his hips, arching hers higher, pulling him deeper.

"Siete la donna più bella nel mondo e non lo danneggierò mai. Invece, gli renderò il grido fuori il mio nome ed avrò miei bambini."

She felt the warmth again, rolling in waves that were making her shake. She grasped Danny's shoulder and he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Open your eyes and look at me Lindsay. I want you to look at me as you cum."

Lindsay snapped her eyes open and stared into Danny's blue orbs as she came. "Danny, I love you." She whispered.

Those four words sent Danny over the edge, and he poured his seed into her. He felt her convulsing around him, and he leaned on his forearms so he didn't crush her. When she finally calmed down, Danny had regained his strength and was watching the flush rise on her chest and over her cheeks.

When she focused again, he was gently smiling at her, a smile she returned.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"What was all that?"

"I said I am going to make love to you and make you forget every other man you had ever been with. I said you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I will never hurt you. Instead, I will make you scream out my name and have my children. Loosely translated."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Lindsay walked into the lab, searching for Hawkes. She was greeted by various lab techs, a few detectives, and even a flustered Mac, but no Hawkes. She finally sat down in Stella's office, and started chatting with the older woman. A few minutes later, Hawkes appeared.

"Hey Stella, I got the…Hey Lindsay. How you doing?"

"Fine. I need to talk to you about something."

Hawkes nodded. After a quick conversation with Stella, he led Lindsay out of Stella's office and into his. She sat down across from his desk, and he closed the door.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I collapsed yesterday, and when we went to the hospital, the doctor said I should have my ribs checked out."

"Really? Why? Couldn't they have checked them out right then and there?"

Lindsay shook her head. "It's a bit more complicated. See Sheldon, I'm…I'm pregnant."

Hawkes stared at Lindsay for a few seconds before his face broke out in a huge grin. "Lindsay, that's fantastic! Wait…" Hawkes face darkened "Is it for the guy who threatened you and Danny?"

Lindsay nodded. "That's why I didn't have the people at the hospital check me out. Brad is a very powerful, very…influential man. I don't want him to find out about the baby. He would take it from me, or worse."

"So you want me to examine you?"

Lindsay nodded again. "Just to make sure everything is, you know, still in its place."

"Alright. Let me grab my case."

* * *

"Danny?"

"Montana? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Danny…Oh god. Danny."

"Is it the baby? Are you hurt? Lindsay, where are you? Come on, talk to me. You're freaking me out here."

Lindsay couldn't breathe. Her head hurt and her chest was burning. It as a miracle she hadn't passed out yet. "I'm home." She whispered.

"Ok. Stay there, get a glass of water. Go lie down. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Danny flicked the siren on the Avalanche on, and barreled down Broadway, weaving in and out through traffic, breaking more laws than he could count on his fingers.

He ran up the steps to his apartment, skipping every other step. When he unlocked the door, he found Lindsay curled up on the couch, clutching a cool cloth to her head, her arms covering her eyes. He slowly approached her. "Lindsay?"

She looked at him. Her eyes were red, her nose was as well. Her cheeks had a slight pink tinge to it.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?"

Lindsay sighed, her eyes filling up with tears. "Hawkes, he checked me over."

Danny nodded. "Ok." He was confused as to why she was crying. He placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing in slow circles.

"He thinks I'm almost 2 months pregnant."

"Okay, Linds, although I don't know why this is a reason for you to be upset."

"So don't you know what this means?" Danny remained silent. "It means that Brad probably already knows I'm pregnant!"

Danny shook his head. "Not possible."

"How do you know?"

"You yourself said you already had one…cycle…and that's why you suspected you were only about a month."

"I did?" Lindsay thought back. "Oh my god… I did!" She started crying again. "Danny, I'm sorry. I panicked. You should have just ignored me."

"Montana, you sounded like you were in serious pain. I wouldn't have ignored that."

* * *

Brad was furious. He knew Lindsay was cheating on him with another man. Danny. Danny Messer. He knew all about him. He had his P.I. do research on this Messer, and had come up with some very interesting, but utterly useless information. Lindsay was his, and he needed to get her back. If his father found out, he'd be furious that his son let a woman, a lesser being, take advantage of him. Get the upper hand on him. Make him look like a fool.

He cursed as his phone rang. He got a new number, this one under his company's name, so that nobody would be able to track him.

"What?!" he snarled into the phone.

"Hello Bradley." A cool woman's voice spoke out to him.

Bradley's brow furrowed. There was only one woman who had ever called him that.

"Dr. Julia. How are you?"

"Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I'll be better when you quit the small talk and tell me why the fuck you are bothering me at 2 in the morning."

"How's Lindsay?"

"Lindsay? She's uh… She's sleeping."

"But not with you, I know. She came into my hospital earlier on. Had severe bruising. Is it your handiwork?"

"Why? Are you gonna be sending the cops after me?"

"No, but I have information that you'd definitely want to know."

"Like what?" Brad was getting frustrated. "Look, Jules, be a good half sister, and just tell me what you fucking know."

"She's almost 2 months pregnant."

Dr. Julia didn't hear a response. She heard a loud noise, and assumed he dropped the phone. Shrugging, she hung up.

* * *

"Danny? There's someone at the door." Lindsay grumbled.

"So, let them knock. If it was anyone important, they would have called." Danny rolled onto his side, tucking Lindsay into his chest, and recovering them with his comforter. "I'm sleeping, and you ain't leaving this bed."

They had just gotten back to the apartment after a quick visit to Danny's mother and immediately went to bed.

"You are not sleeping. You're watching me." Lindsay chuckled.

"Ok, fine. I'm pretending to sleep. But whoever is out there doesn't know that, so we should just let them knock and go to sleep for real."

"Danny?" Lindsay asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm?"

"What do you think Brad's reaction will be?"

"Honestly?" Danny sighed and propped his head up on one arm, looking down at Lindsay's face. "He'll be mad as hell. He might try something. But, nothing is gonna happen. Cuz I'm here, and nobody is gonna touch you while I'm around."

* * *

Brad left the shifty alley, clutching the recently purchased gun. He looked down the street, and then hurriedly walked to his car. He jumped in, and navigated his way to Danny's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one is really short! Its because I can't find a good place to cut it off without making it tooo long. So, expect a HUGE chapter after this one, (on word, its almost like, 15 pages!)**

**Disclaimer: No, no.,. I don't own it.**

Brad was a man on a mission. He waited until morning came, and silently coaxed the overweight landlord with a stack of hundred dollar bills, entered their apartment, and perched on the couch. He knew what time they would be home, he'd overhead Danny telling Lindsay that they had to be at a party for 7, and Mac made it mandatory that they'd be there. Danny was scared that Brad would be there as well, and that made Brad smile inside.

Meanwhile, Danny and Lindsay were at the lab, joking with Stella and Flack.

Brad woke up from his place on the couch, and blinked. It was almost four. He knew they'd be walking through that door in a half hour. Time to get ready. He strategically placed a clip in various spots of the apartment, and turned the safety off of his gun.

Danny and Lindsay walked up the three flights of stairs, and opened up the door to the apartment.

Brad let off a shot beside the door and watched as Danny turned and pushed Lindsay back into the corridor, telling her to run. Danny took his gun from his holster, and looked at Lindsay, nodding to her when she whispered that Flack was on the way.

"Linds, go. Go down a floor, and leave through the back. Make your way round the front, and stay there until back-up arrives. And for the baby's sake, please don't try anything risky."

"Oh, and you going in there without a Kevlar or any form of protection isn't risky?"

"Hey, I'm not the pregnant one." Danny gave her a quick kiss. "Go."

Lindsay nodded and left. Danny waited until he couldn't see her anymore, said a quick prayer, and walked through his apartment door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay. I had a lot of fun writing this one! It's the bigger part of the 15 page bit I promised everyone! ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer: see all the others. Also, I don't know much about the Four Seasons NY, sooo this is what I imagine what it would be like.**

Danny walked in through the apartment door again, shouting who he was and what his intentions were.

Brad's reply was another round of shots being fired blindly after Danny's voice.

Danny couldn't see the person, but then again, he had ducked behind his couch.

"Who the fuck is in here?!" Danny shouted. "I'm NYPD! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm here for my child!" Brad shouted.

'_OH god! It's Brad!'_ Danny thought. _'How the hell did he find out about the baby?'_ Danny thought fast.

"Hey Brad, don't u mean MY child?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brad shouted.

"Oh, you didn't figure it out? Lindsay was cheating on you, with me. Almost every time she got called away for work in the middle of the night, she came to be with me. We found out when you beat the shit out of her. I'm gonna fuck you up for that. You put MY child in danger, and now, you're gonna wish that you had never done anything of the sort. I may have let you put her down, but you made a mistake by touching her in the wrong way." While Danny was talking, he was slowly moving towards where he thought Brad was hiding. "She was gonna leave you, did you know that? She's wearing my ring. She has been for almost two weeks now. Did you notice that? NO, because you were fucking around behind her back. She knew, and she came crying to me, and I showed her love Brad. You don't know that word, unless it's youself you're talking about."

"Shut the fuck up. She wouldn't cheat. She knew better than that. She told me she loved me man. ME! Not you. She said you were just somebody she worked with!"

Danny walked silently to Brad's voice. He was in the kitchen, hiding behind his counter.

"I taught her that she should respect me. To listen to what I had to say. To know that she was to be seen, but not heard. Because women are arm candy, nothing but. You know that man." Brad saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and started to rise.

Danny saw Brad's reflection start to rise in the pans on his wall, and ducked behind the other side of the counter, in between two bar stools. He watched Brad walk into the living room, and quickly moved to the other side of the counter.

He braced himself, watching Brad slowly move around the living room and the pool table. Slowly, Danny rose, and pointed his gun in Brad direction. He didn't make a noise, but waited for Brad to walk out and discover him.

Brad discovered him, three seconds later. "I feel better knowing that I can look at the face of the man who tried to take the most submissive woman from me. She would have made a great addition to my collection."

"You trying to get a rise out of me man? Not working. I know the truth about you and Linds."

"No, you know what she told you. You don't know my side."

Danny raised his eyebrows at Brad. "Alright. Why don't you tell me?"

Brad shook his head. "No. You'd peg me down to the defense attorney as some sort of stalker."

Danny just looked at Brad, waiting for the sound of sirens to reach his ears. He knew that Brad couldn't escape like last time- Flack would make sure the entire building was surrounded.

Brad laughed, his aim swaying slightly. "You know, she was a good fuck, and nothing but. She was easy to control. After she got called to a scene one night while we were out to dinner, she just laid there and let me fuck her. There were plenty of nights where I just emptied my balls and walked out. And when I cheated on her, she called me out on it, and I made her know that I am a man, and there is no woman who is going to tell me how I should live my life. I taught her a lesson there."

Danny listened as Brad spoke, his eyes focused on him and his gun, but his mind was thinking about Lindsay, and if she was alright. As if being summoned, Lindsay stepped into Danny's view, a Kevlar strapped to her chest, and a gun in her hand, pointing at Brad. Danny felt his heart rate double, as he silently cursed Flack for letting her come back up here. He said a quick, silent prayer, hoping Brad wouldn't notice she was there.

"Isn't that right, Lindsay?" Brad spun and aimed at Lindsay, and Danny made quick, silent contact with Lindsay. They used a code they came up with during long, boring meetings with the chief and all the other CSI's. One blink means yes. Two means no.

'Is Flack outside?' Danny mouthed.

Lindsay blinked once.

'Is there back-up outside the door?'

Lindsay blinked twice. Danny cursed silently.

'Are you the negotiator?' Danny was nervous.

One blink.

"Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay. Why do insist on making me angry? Do you want to see your boyfriend here die? Or should I say fiancé?" Brad noticed Lindsay face paling. "Oh yes, Danny boy and I had a talk. A very interesting talk. Now, we are going to play a little game." Brad reached behind him, into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out another gun, and trained this one on Danny. "Both of you, on the couch."

Lindsay looked over at Danny, and together they moved towards the couch, eyes on each other, but their guns never leaving Brad's chest.

"Now. Why don't we play a bit of Truth or Dare. Or how about, just the truth. For every wrong answer, someone gets shot at. Danny, you start. Is Lindsay pregnant?"

"Yea, like I said. With my child."

The gun in Brad's right hand was aimed at Danny. "Lindsay, are you pregnant with Danny boy's child?"

"Yes." Brad let off a shot right above Danny's head. "That was a warning shot. Now, I'll ask you again. Lindsay, sweetie, are you pregnant with Danny boy's child?"

Lindsay looked at Danny, who was staring straight ahead. She reached for his hand, and gave her answer.

"Yes. Do you want the DNA report? Or how about a recollection of exactly what day I had sex with Danny? How about how many times I've visited my doctor? He would be happy to confirm the day he ran the pregnancy test for me."

Brad shook his head, and aimed for Danny's calf.

"Do you want to change that answer?" Brad looked pointedly at Lindsay, who shook her head.

Brad let off a shot, aiming towards Danny's right calf. Just then, Danny moved his leg, letting the bullet graze the intended target. He squeezed Lindsay's hand as the pain rocketed through his leg, and released it when he heard the breath she took in.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. I bet I know what going through your mind right now. Is she really worth it? Wait, don't answer that. Answer me this, and answer wisely, because the next shot is at what her little vest doesn't protect. Your child." Brad stepped forward and placed the gun in his left hand against Lindsay's lower abdomen. "How long have you been sleeping with Lindsay?"

Danny shrugged.

"Answer me Danny." Brad's gun pressed harder against Lindsay's womb. Lindsay flinched in pain, and Danny relented.

"Alright, alright. Back off her."

"Fuck you. I make the rules." Brad said.

"No, that would be my job. How 'bout you step away from the nice detectives, and I won't plant this very nice bullet in your arm. That way, when you're lonely and missing dear Lindsay here, you can at least use your hand." Flack said. He was standing directly behind Brad, with his gun drawn. His eyes flicked towards Danny. "Hey, Dann-o, you doing alright? I got a bus in transit."

"Thanks man."

Lindsay was putting Brad in handcuffs. Brad was whispering to her violently, swearing they'd never get a conviction. Before either Danny or Flack could move a muscle, Brad had knocked Lindsay back, and had kicked her in the same place he threatened to shoot her. Lindsay screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach. Flack was on top of Brad in less than a second, while Danny was helping Lindsay up, his hands slightly shaking. Flack motioned for another officer to lead Brad out and take him to lock-up.

"Linds, are you ok…" Danny's voice waivered off, as he looked on the floor where Lindsay had fallen. There was a small pool of blood on the floor. Danny looked back at Lindsay who was shaking, crying and holding her stomach.

Flack cursed. He got on his radio. "Dispatch, I need another bus A-SAP. We have an officer who needs immediate medical attention. I repeat, Officer in need of immediate medical attention. Rush those buses Lynn!"

Danny was looking at Lindsay, tears starting to form in his eyes. His hands were on Lindsay's shoulders. "Lindsay? You're gonna be ok, alright Montana? You're gonna be fine. Just talk to me."

"Danny…it…I…" Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body slumped forward onto Danny's. Danny partially broke her fall, but was only able to go so far before his injured leg gave out on him. Flack rushed forward to help Danny, and lifted Lindsay up into his arms. Danny got back up, and using the shoulder of another officer, the trio made it down to the lobby just as the ambulances pulled up.

Quickly, Danny and Lindsay were each loaded into a bus, and were soon on their way to St Vincent's Hospital.

* * *

"Dan, any news yet?" Flack asked Danny about an hour later. Danny was sitting in the waiting room, crutches beside him. He already had gotten medical treatment. All that was required were a few stitches and some antiseptic. Meanwhile, Flack had gone to get them both a coffee.

"No."

"What the hell is taking so long?" Just as Danny opened his mouth to answer, a doctor came in.

"I'm looking for a Detectives Messer and Flack."

Both men went to the doctor.

"How's she doing?" Danny looked at the doctor, and expected the worst.

"Well, she's stabilized."

"And the baby?" Danny asked.

"Are you the father?"

Danny nodded. "And her fiancé." Flack's eyebrows rose at both of these revelations. "I'm sorry sir, but from the amount of blood Ms. Monroe has lost, I assume that she is no longer carrying the child. How many weeks was she?"

"Uh, almost 8."

"We can try to determine if she has indeed managed to keep the child. But, I warn you, the chances of that are one in quite a few million."

"Please do." The doctor turned and left, and Flack couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What the hell Danny? You got Monroe pregnant, AND you guys are engaged? I mean, I know you love the woman, but how in the world did you guys go from joking around in the lunch room this morning to engaged and 8 weeks pregnant tonight?"

Danny sighed. "She wasn't pregnant for me- that was Brad's rape child. All of this was my way of keeping Brad away from her, but obviously that didn't work. And we were gonna tell you guys after the 3 month mark- just in case anything like this happened."

"I can't believe it!"

"Don, look man, I'm sorry we didn't say anything sooner. But we both felt it was for the best."

Flack nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"Hawkes. Maybe Mac- you know that guy can detect little changes from a mile away. My Ma."

"Hey Dan, man, I'm proud of you. You stepped up to the plate, even though you didn't have to. You must really like her."

Danny shook his head. "No. I love her."

* * *

Lindsay gasped at the feel of the cold gel. The wand that was passing over her stomach hurt her bruises, which were just starting to show. The redness looked almost rose colored, a sure sign that the bruising would be deep.

The nurse gave a gentle smile at Lindsay. "Sorry honey, I know its cold."

"Did the doctor speak to Detective Messer?"

"Yes. He was the one who requested you get the ultrasound. I need you to relax, and think happy thoughts. We're going to try and find your baby, if you're still carrying it, that is. Are you ready?"

Lindsay nodded. She quieted down, but started to panic at the thought of Danny not being there. The nurse looked at Lindsay again. "You alright honey?"

A sheen of sweat had broken out over Lindsay's forehead, and her breathing had quickened. "No, I need Detective Messer."

The nurse nodded and hurriedly went to find Danny. A few minutes later Danny rushed in on his crutches, followed closely by Flack, who was telling Danny off for moving so quickly after getting stitched up. Flack went quiet after seeing Lindsay looking so panicked.

"Montana? You alright?"

Lindsay shook her head. "The nurse was going to do the ultrasound, and I didn't want to find out the news by myself. I needed you." She reached out for Danny's hand, and he entwined their fingers. With a nod towards the nurse, Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, waiting for the nurse to tell them that their baby was still alive.

Flack watched the exchange, and then decided that the screen was a better place to look.

After a tense five minutes, the nurse sighed. "I'm sorry, honey." With that she excused herself. Flack decided to leave as well, saying he needed to make a few calls, and stepped out into the hall, giving Danny and Lindsay a few minutes alone.

But neither Lindsay nor Danny said a word. Lindsay's eyes welled up with tears again, spilling onto her cheeks. Danny sat on the side of her bed and gathered her into his arms, holding her close and rocking her gently back and forth.

Twenty minutes later, when Flack walked back into the room, that was how he found them. He cleared his throat noisily, causing Danny to frown up at him, and to lean Lindsay back onto the pillows. She had cried herself to sleep.

Danny nodded to move outside, and the two men walked out.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Mac, Hawkes and Stella processed the apartment. They found enough evidence that could keep Brad overnight. The bug Lindsay was wearing provided the audio needed to press for a case. Only problem is, Brad is rich, and we've only got him down for possession of a deadly weapon, assault on two officers, trespassing and breaking and entering. Not exactly life material. He'll be posting bail before you walk out of here."

"Can you get restraining orders?"

Flack nodded. "Already sent the order in to a judge. Until then, you guys need to be someplace he can't find you. Stella and Hawkes brought over duffels with some personal stuff, as well as about a weeks worth of clothes. How's Linds doing?"

"She's in pain. But the doc said that's normal. They want to keep her for a while, just to make sure the blood she's losing isn't from internal bleeding."

"I'll post a blue outside her door."

* * *

Brad was out of the jail cell, walking the street, not having spent even 15 hours in lock-up. He made a mental note to pay his lawyers twice what they billed him- discreetly, of course. He heard that Lindsay was in the hospital. The presence of two ambulances made him wonder exactly what damage he had done. "Time to find out." He whipped out his cell phone, and had his P.I. put out his feelers, tracking down Lindsay.

* * *

Lindsay stayed at the hospital for 3 nights, then went back to her old apartment, where she could still see bits and pieces of Brad's life there. She wasn't cleared to go back to work for another month, and decided that she wanted to look for a new apartment, closer to work, closer to Danny. After two weeks, she finally found one, twice as large as Danny's, and only half the rent.

It was beautiful, and on the fourth floor. The main room was large and bright, with huge windows. It had two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and a large kitchen. There were closets that could fit all her belongings, and the rent was controlled. The floors were imitation hardwood, but Lindsay couldn't even spot that until she asked the Landlady what kind of wood was used. The only problem was the building itself- the main reason why the rent was so low. There was a myth that the building was linked to quite a few mysterious deaths a few years back, but since there had been no deaths since, Lindsay felt safe asking Flack and Danny to just run a quick check on the building. It came up clean.

So, her worries resolved, she spent a few days painting, and began moving in. She enlisted the help of all the men on the team to carry her boxes and furniture- laughing with Stella when Mac delegated responsibilities to the others, eerily like at work. It was made funnier when the guys all realized the Mac had made them carry the heavy stuff, while he relaxed with Lindsay. Mac's excuse was that someone had to keep Lindsay company. After pizza and beer, and arguing with Stella about exactly which wall her flat screen should go on, everyone but Danny left.

"The water pressure here is fricking awesome." Danny asked, coming out of the shower. He had a towel slung low around his hips, and the water was still streaming down his body from his freshly washed hair. Lindsay turned from where she was stacking dishes in the kitchen, and gave a slow wolf whistle at Danny.

"Work it baby." Lindsay laughed. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, bended his neck, and rubbed his wet hair into the side of her face, ignoring her protests.

"How ya feeling?" He asked. She shrugged. "Still in pain?" She shook her head. "You alright?"

"I can't shrug this feeling I've been having. Ever since I was let out of the hospital, I feel like I've been followed. Like someone is always watching me. I guess it doesn't help that Brad has dropped off the face of the earth, right?" She leaned back into his chest, absorbing the warmth and strength that radiated off of him.

"You want me to get Flack to put a uniform on you?"

As soon as Lindsay started to reply, a hail of bullets rained in through her windows. Danny instinctively pulled Lindsay down to the ground with him, covering her body with his. There they waited until they stopped.

"Stay there." Danny whispered, and quickly made his way into Lindsay's bedroom, and came back out with some sweats and a shirt on and armed with his gun. He reached for his cell, which was on the coffee table, when more bullets started to come through the windows again.

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled.

"Montana, baby, stay right there ok? Don't move. I'm gonna come and get you, ok?" Danny shouted back at her.

Lindsay was starting to panic. She couldn't see Danny, she needed to see him. Make sure he wasn't hurt. _'God, this is all my fault! I should have just stayed at my apartment that night, I shouldn't have left. Lindsay-girl, you've gotten yourself in a fine mess. If Danny is hurt, I'll never forgive myself.'_ Lindsay started to look around for something to call out for help with, but there was nothing.

"Danny? My cell is in my bag. Can you get to it?"

Danny looked around for Lindsay's messenger bag, and finally saw it hanging off the top of her overstuffed arm chair… In the middle of the room.

"Linds, I can't get to it." Danny yelled. He heard her curse colorfully.

There was silence.

Danny peaked out from around the corner he was crouching behind, and saw Lindsay belly crawling to the middle of the room, keeping her head low and her movements as limited as possible.

"Lindsay!"

More bullets. There had been more than fifty shots fired into the room now, and whoever was doing the shooting showed no sign of giving up.

'_Shit! Where the hell are the fucking cops?'_ He peaked out from the corner again, where Lindsay was now laying with her hands over her head. Her arms and sides of her hands had cuts and scratches on them, from the broken pieces of glass she came across. Danny said a swift silent prayer, and hope she wasn't hit. He leaned down, so that his eyes were level with her head, and knocked the floor. She lifted her head slightly, and Danny aw big brown eyes that were full of fear. He motioned for her to come over to him, but she shook her head. Her eyes slid over to the armchair almost fifty feet away from either of them, and then back to his. Danny shook his head and whispered no. Lindsay nodded.

She was just about to move, when there was a thud from the window. They both looked and saw a grappling hook land on the floor, a few feet from Lindsay's head. It slowly moved backwards, until it hooked on the ledge of the windows. Danny shot a glance at Lindsay, who nodded again, and got to her feet, crouching low. She moved swiftly, the glass and hot bullets biting into her feet. She reached her bag, grabbed it, and had almost made it to Danny when a shot was fired. Danny looked up, and there was a man, half leaning in her window, totally dressed in black, with a ski mask over his head. Danny stood and shot him twice, the force of the bullets sending him tumbling backwards and through the window. Danny grabbed Lindsay, and the two slipped into her bedroom, locking the door behind them, and sitting in her closet.

Lindsay found her phone and handed it to Danny, who called Flack, only to find they were in transit, two minutes away. Lindsay could hear the sirens. Relieved she leaned against Danny's shoulder, shaking from the adrenaline rush.

Feeling her shakes, Danny lifted his arm and wrapped it around Lindsay's shoulder, rubbing her arm up and down, feeling the damp that was across her entire body from her physical exhaustion. "You did good, Linds. You're alright. I'm here." He lifted his hand, and went to smooth her hair back, when he noticed there was red on his hand.

He pulled away from Lindsay and crouched in front of her, looking at her arm. There was a hole in it, and there was a steady stream of blood pouring down her arm.

"Shit, Linds, you were shot. Come here." He scooped her up and carried her to the master bathroom, not caring if someone outside saw his shadows. He set her down on the counter, and looked for something to stop the bleeding.

"Use my pillow case." Came her soft voice. Danny's head looked back towards the bed, and saw her pillow there, its pristine white cover glowing. He gabbed the pillow and made his way back into the bathroom, tearing the pillowcase into strips and tying of her wound.

There was a crash, and footsteps could be heard.

"DANNY? LINDSAY?" Flack yelled. Danny opened the bedroom door, and walked out, hands up. Lindsay followed him, and was immediately confronted with two EMT's who said she needed to get to a hospital.

* * *

"Good night sir, welcome to the Four Seasons. How can I assist you?" The concierge was a bald man, who was well kept. His mocha colored skin was smooth, his goatee and mustache neatly trimmed, and his green eyes were glowing. His suit was expense, and well pressed, a pale gold shirt and darker gold and black stripped tie completed the look. His name tag read O'Neil Gray. Flack made a mental note of his name.

"Hey. I'm Detective Flack. I'm here with-"

"The occupants of the presidential suite. Yes, we got a call from the mayor himself. I assure you that the security sweep is almost complete."

Lindsay eyes widened at the prospect of staying in a room whose features she had only read about over the internet. She turned to Danny.

"Danny, how'd we get that room?"

Danny chuckled and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "We've helped the mayor on more than one occasion. Montana, this is the real benefits of the job."

Lindsay laughed lightly. She was standing in one of the most celebrated hotels in all of New York City. She was going to be in the hotel's best room, for a week. And best of all, the entire bill was paid for by the mayor himself, as a personal favor to Danny. "No, Danny, seriously. How'd we get that room?"

Danny sighed, knowing that his previous answer wouldn't be enough for Lindsay's curiosity. "About 3 months before you joined, the Mayor's goddaughter was assaulted by a boyfriend. He called us in, and for the next two weeks after that, we couldn't find a single piece of evidence that connected the boyfriend to the attack. One day, me and Mac were interrogating the boyfriend, and boom, he said something that jogged my memory about his original story, and we got the conviction. Simple and straight." Danny looked over at Lindsay, who was nodding. HE flashed a smile at her, and she returned one of her own.

"Alright you two, lets go. Your suite awaits."


	16. Chapter 16

"So, what are we gonna do tonight, Ms. Monroe?" Danny asked, sitting in their extra large tub, surrounded by bubbles. Danny laughed when Lindsay suggested they take one, but on seeing her so provocatively covered in nothing but a towel had him shedding his clothes in the blink of an eye. Her arm was still healing, but there was nothing a bit of careful maneuvering couldn't solve. They had already made love in the tub- twice. Danny was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into the giant California king sized bed and fall asleep, with Lindsay wrapped in his arms- but there was something else he needed to do. Mac had given them both time off to recuperate from the shooter ordeal. The team was bent on figuring out who the people where, but there was little to go on, mainly the bullets that came from guns that were reported stolen, and the small blood stain by the window that didn't show up in any of the databases.

"Hmm, Mr. Messer. I'm not too sure…" Lindsay said from the dressing room. She walked back into the bathroom with nothing but a robe on.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could just stay in tonight? I'm tired and my back hurts." Lindsay smiled gently, holding out a towel to him.

"How long has it been hurting?" Danny got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her waist. They had received medical attention, but the doctors said sometimes the pain doesn't rise until a few days after, when the body has had time to return to its normal state.

"Relax, just a few minutes." Danny visibly relaxed. "Besides, I think our little swim in the tub would have done more damage." She turned on her hell and walked out, and Danny glanced at himself in the mirror.

'_Messer, you got one heck of a woman. Don't screw this up!'_

He took a quick peek out to where Lindsay had disappeared, and saw that she was absorbed in the room service menu,

"Hey Linds, how about a walk?" Danny called out.

* * *

"Ok, Danny, why did we have to walk now? I mean, it's nice and everything, but, central park at night? What's going on?"

It was close to midnight and they were walking towards the Bow Bridge, and all the lights in the city were shining down on them. The lake was reflecting the full moon above them, and Danny knew that this was a once in a lifetime thing.

"Well, I need to talk to you, and I couldn't do it in the hotel because, well, I wanted to do it somewhere else. Lindsay, I know I asked you to do something extremely hard, like showing a little patience" Lindsay shot him a grin "but just trust me, everything will reveal itself in time.

"Alright." Lindsay replied. She was too absorbed in walking with danny and the feel of her fingers entwined in his to notice that Danny had taken out his phone. When they reached the bridge, Lindsay placed both hands on the railing and sighed, looking at the outline of the shimmering city before her. Danny slipped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Still not better than wheat fields?"

She laughed. "Well, this view certainly does have its perks." She looked back at Danny, who was looking back and forth between both ends of the bridge. "Danny, what's going on?"

Danny looked at her, and then let out a breath, giving a half grin. "Why'd you have to be so impatient, Montana?" He took a few steps back from her, and she turned around completely, brows furrowed.

"Danny?"

He looked up at her, and let out a deep breath.

"Lindsay, I know that when I asked you to marry me before, part of it was because you were in danger and part of it was because I was head over heels in love with you. But now, I'm asking you, again, to marry me, just because I love you and I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life." Danny brought his grandmother's ring out of his pocket, and took a step over to Lindsay. "C'mon Lindsay, in front of all our friends and family, say you'll marry me. Become Mrs. Lindsay Messer. Please?"

Lindsay mouth had dropped open. She heard a noise and looked at her surroundings. Sure enough, there was Flack, Stella, Hawkes, Adam, Kendall, Mac, Sid, Marty, Danny's mother, her uncle, aunt and two younger cousins all standing around them. Adam had a video camera in his hand, Stella was taking pictures with her Lab camera. Her eyes slid to all of their faces, before they finally rested on Danny's face. He looked more nervous than she'd ever seen him. Locking eyes with him, she gave him the same answer she gave him the first time, a solid but gentle kiss on the lips.

She heard the shouts and whistles of her friends and family, she saw the flashes of camera going off in her eyes. But the only thing she felt was Danny, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her in the air. She kissed him over and over, only stopping when Flack shouted for them to get a room.

Danny set her down on her feet and slipped on her ring, when she realized exactly what ring it was.

"Danny? How'd you get it out of the box?" She kept all her jewelry in a locked bow her mother gave her.

Danny shrugged, giving her a teasing grin. "I may have picked the lock."

She hugged him again, and laughed as all the females of the group rushed over and gushed about the ring. Danny was bombarded with jokes form the males, and soon the two of them had been accosted by everyone. A few minutes after Lindsay and Danny rejoined hands, Mac got a page, and the team had to leave. Lindsay's family soon left as well, leaving only Danny, Lindsay and Danny's mother, who was whispering in furious Italian to Danny.

With a final pat to Danny's cheek, she came over and gave Lindsay a hug, and said that they'd see each other again soon, and with that she left as well, leaving jus the two of them.

Lindsay was leaning back on the railing of the bridge, just looking at Danny. He smiled at her. "You know, you're one crafty guy Mr. Messer. How in all of heaven and earth did you manage to get all those people here without me noticing?"

"It wasn't easy, lemme tell you that. Adam tripped over a brick, and Flack's phone rang…twice. Plus, Stella was going mad trying not to scream out when I started talking."

Lindsay laughed. She could imagine Stella hopping from one foot to the other, grinning like a clown. Danny took her hand and they began their long walk back to the hotel. When they were finally wrapped up in their 400 count sheets, Lindsay asked a question that had been on her mind since they started walking back to the hotel.

"Danny, why'd you ask me to marry you again?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry this one is late…I was held back!! And now, without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, they definitely ain't mine. There would be more D/L interaction!!!**

Danny looked down at Lindsay. Her face was solemn, but her eyes were blazing with wonder. "Because I didn't want you to think that I was only asking you because you were pregnant. I wanted you to know that I was asking you because I love you."

Lindsay's face broke out into a smile. "Really, Danny? You really want to marry me?" Her eyes were shining with pleasure.

He chuckled. "Yea Montana. Really."

Lindsay rested her head back against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and felt her head rise and fall with every gentle breath he took. She as so absorbed in listening to his life, that she didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Slowly, she extracted herself from his grasp and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows. The rain had started to fall, and she could see the sheet lightening that was streaking across the sky. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't tell which streaks falling down the windows were her tears and which were the rain drops.

Sighing, she wiped her face, pulled on her clothes from before, tossed on her long trench coat and grabbed a key from the desk. She gave Danny one last look, and walked out the door.

Rain walks were something she did from her childhood. Whenever her mother or father had done something to upset her, she'd yell she was going for a walk, and stay out until the rain washed everything out of her head. Her feet would be soaked, and her bones chilled, but she's feel better than before.

Walking down 5th Avenue, she was given weird stares and harsh glances for not protecting her head. But she loved the feel of the water dripping off her nose, and the streams that ran down her back. She crossed the street, walking towards Times Square, before she felt a nudge on her back. Speeding up, she crossed the street with a crowd of people. About 4 blocks later, she felt the nudge again, and quickly glanced behind her. But there wasn't anyone there. Not taking any chances, she sprinted all the way back to the hotel, not stopping until she was safe inside the elevator.

When she walked back into the hotel room, she was met with a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Shit Montana, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lindsay looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace. It was almost 6 o'clock. "I'm sorry Danny, I just went for a walk."

"You went for a walk, alone. Nothing is wrong with a walk, but when you have some crazed guy out to kill ya, yea, you don't go out alone."

Lindsay lowered her eyes, and stared at an area to the right of Danny's shoulder.

"What's goin on Linds." He didn't ask her, but rather told her he knew something was wrong with her.

She started to shake her head, but then she saw the look in Danny's eyes. "I'm not sure I can talk about it yet."

Danny nodded. "Fair enough. But when you are ready to talk, you'll come to me, right?"

Lindsay nodded. She couldn't tell Danny about her thinking someone was following her, he would just get more protective. She didn't want to tell him why she went for a walk in the first place, he would be hurt.

She pulled off her wet clothes, and dragged of Danny's boxers- which were all he slept in. Tugging on his hand, she pulled him into the shower, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing under the warm waterfall. She started crying again, and was glad Danny couldn't tell the water from the tears.

She felt his arms leave her back, and then felt them on her scalp, washing her hair, he massaged her scalp, lightly running his nails from her forehead to the base of her skull. He tipped her head back and rinsed the soapy concoction out of her hair, careful not to get any of the suds in her eyes. He repeated the same thing again, this time watching her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth relaxing into a small smile, and her cheeks turning pink from the steam of their shower. He then soaped up a poof, and using the lavender and chamomile body wash she loved, washed all of her body, starting at her feet and ending at her back. He massaged her shoulders, and pressed at kiss to her neck. Turning off the water, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist quickly, and then wrapped one around her shoulders, rubbing her arms to make sure she wasn't losing any of the warmth she had just regained. He lifted her up bridal style and walked back to the bed, setting her on top. Pulling out a pair of his sweats and an old shirt, she dressed her. Pulling on a pair of sweats himself, he grabbed the covers and drew them down, and she crawled over to her pillow, collapsing with a heavy sigh. He slid in beside her, and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Sleep now." He said, and she snuggled into his side. He contented himself with stroking her damp hair until he too fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I got caught up in something yesterday and didn't even get a chance to check my email!!! So, this is today's update!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, although, it's on my wish list!**

"Alright, Danny, I checked and rechecked and there is no identification in any database that leads us to a Lena Aliquot."

Danny held up a piece of paper that just finished printing and sighed. "Guess we're stuck 'til DNA comes back. The semen sample from the bed sheets are from multiple donors. I'll send them to Adam and see what he can come up with."

Stella nodded and walked back into her office, and Lindsay walked into the lab, and threw her arms around Danny's waist.

"Hey. You alrite?" he asked her. Ever since that day she disappeared into the rain almost two weeks ago, she had been going through a slight depression phase. Lately thought, she seemed to be getting loads better.

She didn't respond, just rested her head against his back. Slowly, Danny turned in her arms, until his hands found her face and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes. Her face was slightly warm, and her cheeks had an unnatural flush to them. "Linds, you feeling ok?"

She shook her head. He pressed a hand against her forehead, and was shocked to discover that it was hotter than a frying pan in the Sahara desert. "Shit Linds, you're burning up. Go lay down in the office. I'm gonna get Mac to let me off early, you need to be home."

* * *

_**3 hours earlier**_

"Okay Brad, I'm here. What do you want?"

Lindsay sat at his lawyer's office, with two other men in the room. One was Brad's lawyer, the other was his bodyguard.

"I've prepared a legal contract saying that you forgo any rights you have to the child, in exchange for 14 million dollars."

Lindsay glanced at her lawyer, an old friend from Montana State that she had reconnected with since her move to NYC. Alyssa Hartman was a beautiful brunette, with piercing green eyes that looked almost like the grass Lindsay used to lay on in the summer as a child. Alyssa nodded.

"Look, Brad, there is something you should know. I'm not pregnant for you."

"No, I know you are. Confidential medical sources have confirmed this for me."

Lindsay shook her head. "I'm not pregnant for you Brad, and even if I was, I would never sign any contract giving up my child even if you gave me all the money in the world." And with that, she walked straight out the building and down to the sidewalk into the rain, looking around to hail a cab. She felt a presence beside her, and using her peripheral vision, saw it was Brad. He was holding two coffee containers.

"Here." He said with a nudge on her shoulder. "It's tea. Should keep you warm till the car comes around. We'll see each other again." Lindsay gratefully took the cup, and true to his word, a sleek black car rolled around the corner of the building not less than three minutes after Brad walked away.

Sliding into the warm interior, she gave directions to her apartment. She drank the tea as she watched New York slip by, dotted with people trying to escape the torrential downpour that seemed to have suddenly decided to plague the noisy city. When she finally got to her apartment, the driver said he would wait for her to change, and then take her to work. Smiling gratefully, she walked quickly to her place and changed clothes. Within minutes, she was back in the car, on her way to the crime lab.

"Can we make a quick stop? I just realized that I never got any lunch."

The driver nodded, and changed lanes, taking her instead to a Greek restaurant, where Lindsay bought both her and the driver food. The driver nodded thankfully, and the two had a nice chat, getting to know each other. Almost an hour later, Lindsay commented on her getting back to work, and him getting back to Brad's office.

As soon as Lindsay slipped through the doors of the lab, the driver got on the car phone and pressed a button. "Hello, Sir, its Bruce. Yes, it's been done."

* * *

_**Present time**_

Lindsay laid back on the couch, her stomach empty and a sour taste lingering in her mouth.

"Here. Drink this." She heard a familiar voice say. Lindsay opened one eye and saw Hawkes standing beside her, a glass bottle of an amber liquid in his hand held out before her.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up and uncapping the bottle.

"Flat ginger ale." He smiled, and sat down side her. "Danny said you weren't looking too hot or alive lately. Was this the first time you threw up?"

Lindsay smirked. "Yea and I think everything I've ever eaten since last week come up."

"Where'd you go? Maybe something you ate?"

"No, I didn't eat anything I haven't already had before, and none of it had any mayo or fish. I don't know. Maybe it's the 24-hour flu, you know?"

"Maybe. If you don't feel better by tomorrow, then you let me know, or you go to a hospital, alright?"

Danny walked into the room, overhearing the whole conversation. "Don't worry about that. She'll be fine. If she isn't, you'll be one of the first to know." He looked down at where Lindsay clutched the bottle, and noticed her eyes now had bright red rims. "You throwing up in the lab Montana?"

"Unfortunately." She lifted her head off of the pillow she was resting on, and snuck a quick peek at the clock he had hung on the wall behind his desk. "What time were you supposed to get off?"

"Eight. But Mac said I can leave at six if I get everything done."

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll just lay here."

Promptly at five thirty, Danny walked through his office door and looked over at Lindsay, who was now covered in a slight sweat. Leaning over, he felt her forehead, and realized that she was still burning up. He pulled out his phone and texted Hawkes.

DM: Hey Hawkes, Montana still brning up. Also has cold sweat. RX?

SH: Calling Pharm for meds- will b dlvrd 2nite. Give her lots of H2O and keep her wrm. Fill me in if anything else hppns.

DM: Thx. Over and Out.

Danny lifted Lindsay up, tucking her body into his, and took them to her apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'll give brownies to anyone who can guess what is wrong with Lindsay.**

**Disclaimer: See all the others.**

"Danny?" Lindsay murmured. She coughed. Her throat was dry. Looking around, she saw a glass of water, but her arms were too heavy to lift.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the room was on fire.

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed.

Danny sat up. Lindsay was shaking and sweating, her eyes screwed shut. Her arms were thrashing under the covers, and her head shook from side to side. He reached out and lifted her shoulder, noting how hot she felt. "Lindsay? Lindsay, honey, wake up." He shook her gently, hoping the motion would cause her to rise up out of the dream.

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed again. She was running around the room, searching for Danny, who wasn't anywhere to be found. The fire was licking her heels now, and the flames were closing in on her. She looked around the room, searching for a door.

Danny grabbed Lindsay and lifted her over to the shower, turning the water on warm and standing them under it. Slowly Lindsay's eyes fluttered open, and she started to focus on Danny.

"Hey, just breathe okay. Don't move too quickly." Danny whispered. "We're heading to the hospital now."

Lindsay just nodded. He got them into dry clothes, bundling her in a warm blanket. On the way over, he called Hawkes and told him to fill in the rest of the team. Hawkes said that he would meet him at the hospital.

Stopping at a red light and shutting his phone, Danny looked over at Lindsay. She was staring at him, blinking.

"You are an angel." She smiled. "I love you."

He reached over and took her hand, holding it until they got to the hospital. The minute Lindsay stepped out of the truck, she keeled over and threw up. Danny wrinkled his nose, until he saw the red that tinged the vomit.

Panicking, he scooped Lindsay up and walked straight into Hawkes, who had seen the truck arrive almost the minute he stepped out of his vehicle.

"Hawkes! Man, she's…she's throwing up blood!"

The doctor drew in a sharp breath then signaled for Danny to follow him, leading him to an empty exam room. He called for a nurse, who drew blood, and had her rush it for a tox screen.

Lindsay was unusually quiet, staring at Danny and Hawkes. "Angels…" she whispered, before dropping into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, Hawkes jogged up to Danny, a piece of paper in hand. Lindsay had been admitted into the hospital, with a fever of almost 105 degrees. The doctors had her being treated with alcohol rubs and ice baths, hoping to lower her temperature. They didn't do anything but put her on an I.V., fearing to move forward until her blood tests came back.

"I have her tox results." Hawkes said.

"And?"

"Danny, has she eaten anything new lately?"

Danny frowned. "New?"

"Yea. Like, she tried a new salad, or pita or anything?"

Danny shook his head. "Naw, she said she got the Pita from that Greek pita place that Stella loves. She didn't each much for dinner, just some clear chicken broth. Which I made."

It was Hawkes turn to frown. "Her results are showing a spiked level of potassium and magnesium. Did she say anything unusual about how she was feeling before she fell asleep?"

"No. Just that she was dizzy, and everything was a bit blurry. I pegged it to her being sick, and sleepy. What are you thinking Hawkes?"

"I think she was poisoned."

* * *

Stella was frantically searching all her botany books, Mac was having Adam cross check all herbs and flowers that may have caused increased levels of potassium and magnesium in a human, while he himself was calling various herb shops in the city to see if they could provide any help. Flack was at the Greek pita place, asking about the pita the Lindsay had eaten. Even Sid was helping out, running more extensive tests on her blood, trying to narrow down a more specific cause for Lindsay's illness. Danny was at the small chapel in the hospital, sitting in the back pew, hands clasped on the back of the pew before him, head down.

"God, I know that I'm probably the last person to be asking for favors, but please, please let Lindsay get better. She's the best person I know, and she doesn't need this. She doesn't deserve this." Tears slowly streamed down his face. Lindsay was slowly fading, her heartbeat was erratic and she was now hallucinating. The doctor's prognosis was grin, and Hawkes was starting to become less and less optimistic as every hour passed. "God, please. Don't take her from me. I've already lost Aiden and Louie. Not her. Please."

The chapel was quiet save for Danny's sobs.

* * *

"MAC! COME HERE!" Stella screamed. Mac rushed around the corner to Stella's office. "Look! Right here. Could this be it?" Mac scanned the paragraph that Stella was pointing to, then smiled. "Let's see if she's seen any."

* * *

Hawkes rushed to Lindsay's room. Catching Danny sleeping with his hand over hers, he hesitated, but then realized he has to wake Danny up. Shaking his shoulder slightly, he beckons for follow him out into the hallway.

"What's up man?"

"Did you know if she's been having hallucinations?"

Danny thought for a second. "Yea, yea she had a nightmare right before we came here…But how'd u know that?"

"Stella thinks she found the poison, one of the symptoms is hallucinations, and the other is a halo around everything."

"Halo?" Danny's eyes widened. "Hawkes, she said we looked liked angels. Angels, Hawkes. Angels have halos!"

A grin split over Hawkes' face. "Danny. This is good. I'll be back." And with that, he raced off own the hallway, pulling out his cell. "Stella? Yea, she's seen the halos. What's the treatment?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So a few of you guys got it!!!**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned it…there would be 2 new episodes every week! Alas, I don't.**

"So, I was poisoned with a plant?" It had been three days since Lindsay had been admitted into the hospital, and she was now recuperating.

"A flower, to be exact. Digitalis. We can't narrow down the exact species."

Lindsay just stared at the two men in the room with her. Mac and Flack were both looking a little worse for the wear. Both had bags under their eyes, and Flack had the telltale signs of a five o'clock shadow- even though the morning had just begun.

"Linds, I know you don't want to do it, but I need a statement. You got to give me exact places, people…everything. You know the drill."

Lindsay nodded. Mac's phone rang.

"DB down on 45th and Broadway. Lindsay, I'm glad you're better. I'll stop by later on." Mac left the room, leaving just Lindsay and Flack.

She sighed. "You're not going to like what I tell you."

Flack's frowned. "Why?"

"Just, start writing. Got up, went to work with Danny, did mostly paperwork. At around…eleven…I got a call from my lawyer friend. Alyssa Hartman. Went to university with me in Montana, we were roommates. She said that she had summons papers from another law firm in regards with me, and wanted me to look at them. I was going to go to lunch anyways, so I agreed and headed over to her office. When I got there we went to another law firm."

"What's the name?"

"Doesn't matter. It's who we met there."

"Who?"

Lindsay felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her. "Brad. He had a contract drawn up for me. 14 million dollars for his child. I told him I wasn't pregnant for him, and even if I was, I would never exchange a child for money. I left. He followed me. Gave me a cup of tea, got me a ride with his company car…Flack. I know how he did it!"

"Statement first, theories later."

Lindsay chuckled. "Fine. Got into the car, went to my apartment to change clothes, because I got soaked. The driver took me to the Greek Pita place, had lunch with the driver. Got back to work. About 2 hours after, I started feeling like I had the flu." Lindsay continued with the story, ending in the last part she could remember.

Flack finished writing a few seconds after she finished talking. "Alright, Monroe, hit me with your theories." He flashed a grin.

"Alright, now for foxglove to take effect, it had to have been ingested right? Depending on the part of the plant used, it would have different toxicities. All Brad had to do was put less than a drop in the tea he gave me, and boom, I would have started feeling the effects. Simple enough right?"

"Yea, but Linds, you can't prove it."

"Uh, he gave me the only thing I ingested that I didn't buy for myself. And he was mad because I wouldn't give him his "child". I'd say that's enough for motive."

Flack sighed. "Fine, I'll go see if we can get him to talk." He turned to walk out of the room. "You want me to get Danny for ya?"

"Yea, see if he can bring back something edible please? And Flack? Don't tell him I went to see Brad."

Flack nodded. "No problem Monroe."

* * *

Brad laughed. "You think I poisoned Lindsay? Why would I do that? She's pregnant with my child."

"She's not pregnant. She had a miscarriage. Thanks to your assault the day you threatened two members of my team." Mac leaned forward. "Tell us Brad, why digitalis?"

"Dig-what?"

"You know, foxglove. Dead Man's Bells. The plant that you ground up and slipped into the drink that you gave to Lindsay, hoping that it would kill her. But it didn't. All it did was make her sick."

"I'm not saying another word without a lawyer."

"That's fine. I don't need you to talk."

* * *

Danny walked into Lindsay's apartment, and grabbed an overnight bag form her closet. He walked around, stuffing things into the bag he knew she would want. Her lavender and chamomile body wash. Her strawberry shampoo. The thick cream that Danny smoothed over her back after she's had a hard day. Her jeans with the tears in the knees. His NYPD sweatshirt. He stopped in the living room, doing a mental checklist. He glanced around, making sure the apartment was still secure. He noticed her answering machine light was flashing. Pressing play, the sound of Brad's voice filled the apartment.

"_Lindsay, it was nice meeting you today. Give me a call. We need to talk."_

* * *

"Hey." Lindsay looked up. Danny was standing in the doorway of her room, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Lindsay smiled. "Hey. I was wondering where you got to."

"I got a bit held up. How you doing?" He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Better now that you're here. What'd you bring me?" Danny handed her the bag, but prevented her from opening it.

"Montana, when were going to tell me that you went to see Brad?"

"How'd you find out?"

"He left a message on your answering machine." Danny voice was hard, and Lindsay was worried. She had never heard that tone of voice before, and she knew it was a mistake not telling him. "Tell me something. Why would you go to see the man who is trying to kill you? HE tried to kill YOU. Why would you go to him?" Danny was outright furious.

"Because, I had to let him know. The reason why he was still coming after me was because he thinks I'm still pregnant. I had to tell him I wasn't. And I wasn't alone. I had my lawyer with me."

"Not the point. The point is, you went to the man who has tried to kill you…three times. Three times Lindsay."

"I KNOW!" Lindsay had never raised her voice to Danny before. He was instantly quieted when he heard her outburst. "I know he's tried to kill me. I know I don't owe him anything. I know okay?" Tears started to fall down her face. Danny moved to wipe them away, but she brushed his hand away. "Don't. He summoned me. I didn't go voluntarily. He wanted me to hand over the child for 14 million dollars. 14 MILLION, Danny. I had to tell him, face to face that I wasn't pregnant." Danny just looked over at her in wonder. Lindsay was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry." He gathered her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry. I heard the message and thought you were trying to get him to stop going after you. I never knew…God I'm an ass. I'm sorry."

"Take me home." She whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great holiday! Mine was fantastic; I had 10 days of sun, sun and more sun! (Alas, now I am back in the snow…)**

**Disclaimer: see all the others.**

"Wow…" Lindsay breathed. She and Danny had just finished another round of fantastic sex, but this one was so mind-blowing it had taken her almost a full fifteen minutes to come down from her orgasmic peak. Danny chuckled from his spot on Lindsay's stomach.

"Is that all? No, 'Danny, that was the best sex ever, and you are the most generous and loving fiancé ever?'"

Lindsay choked out a laugh. She peeked down at Danny who had his eyes closed and was listening to the sounds of her stomach.

"Hey…" She reached down and ran her fingers through her hair. He looked up at her, loving the way her cheeks were still slightly flushed pink from something that he'd done, from what he'd done to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Montana."

"Good. Now, I'm starving. Got anything to eat?"

Danny laughed. "One Messer omelet for two, coming up."

Lindsay leaned back on the pillows, a smile still stuck to her face. It had been four months since she had been poisoned, and she suspected she was pregnant. She hadn't had her period for a little less than two months, but she didn't want to jump the gun. She rolled over to her side, watching the rain fall down Danny's windows, and listened to him talking to himself in Italian. She loved the way his voice got that husky tone to it, one that sent shivers down his spine and made her start thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. She glanced at the clock, and noticed it wasn't even 5 in the evening yet. They didn't have to be in until 9 the next morning. _'Thank god for Mac's awesome scheduling.'_ Ever since her poisoning, her and Danny had been receiving a lot of similar shifts, but not too many as to bunch Stella and Hawkes together too often. Slipping out of bed and tucking the soft white sheet around her body, she slipped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, watching her fiancé move around the kitchen with an unrefined elegance.

"Bella noche…"

"Beautiful night?"

Danny whirled around from his spot chopping mushrooms. "Linds! You scared me."

"How is it a beautiful night?" She swayed over to where Danny was resting his arms on the counter, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Because I am engaged to a beautiful woman, who looks beautiful wrapped my white sheet, and tonight we will make bello amore. E lo porterò pesante con il bambino." Danny smiled cheekily.

"You know, Mr. Messer, you're awfully sure of yourself." Lindsay heard Danny saying that phrase enough times to know that it meant he was going to try to get her pregnant. "I thought you said that it would just happen whenever it happens."

Danny rested his lips against her forehead. "And it will. But if it happens tonight, you will be forced to say that I am a mind-reader and I have super sperm."

Lindsay laughed out loud. "Danny, your 'super sperm' isn't the only thing that will get me pregnant."

Danny looked outraged. "Then what will?!"

Lindsay smiled teasingly at him. "Well, there are various ways for me to pregnant that don't involve ME and YOU having mind-blowing sex. Remember that night I had to stay late with Flack?"

Danny's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. Lindsay laughed harder, gripping his forearms for support. "Lindsay Monroe! That wasn't even on the brink of funny!"

She shrugged. "I thought it was." Danny turned back to the stove. The omelet was finished, and Lindsay had settled down on one of the stools, a fork in her hand, ready to dig in.

"C'mon Messer, feed me and your child to be."

* * *

"No, Stella, no. You are not taking me here!" Lindsay planted her feet firmly into the pavement slick with snow, and used her weight to prevent the older woman from dragging her into the designer gown store.

"C'mon kiddo. How many times do you get married? Plus, don't you want to knock Danny off his feet?"

"Yea, but I want it to be because of how I look. Not because of the price tag!"

"Well, where do you suggest we go? David's Bridal? Linds, I love them for party dresses, but your wedding gown has to be spectacular! And trust me, at 75% off, this place is a must!"

"75% off? Really?"

Stella grinned. Lindsay wasn't frugal, but she didn't like to pay exuberant prices for things that she could have gotten at a more reasonable price. Danny's mother insisted that the wedding be held in her back yard, and Lindsay reciprocated with providing catering and flowers, so that her future mother in law wouldn't have to go through the ordeal of cooking and preparing flower arrangements. There were just over 100 people coming, but hardly any of it was Lindsay's family from Montana. Her mother couldn't get time away from her stepfather's farm- but she knew he wouldn't let her anyways- and her brother was in the Navy and currently deployed somewhere in Hawaii. Her father died when she was thirteen. Her uncle and his family would be there- videotaping everything for her mother.

They spent over three hours trying on different dresses for both Lindsay and Stella, one of the two people standing up for Lindsay- the other was Alyssa. Stella was also the maid of honor. Danny had already asked Flack and Hawkes to stand up for him. Mac was going to walk Lindsay down the aisle. When they both found a style they like, Lindsay also picked up a dress for Alyssa- they wore the same size, and she knew the girl's taste almost better than her own. Smiling at the total of the bill, she handed over her piece of plastic, and walked to the sidewalk to hail a cab to Stella's.

Meanwhile, Flack walked into his best friend's office. "Yo, Dann-o, you ready for the big day?"

"More like a big credit card bill."

"What are you talking 'bout? I thought your mother was hosting the whole thing at her place."

"She is. But I told Lindsay to use my card to buy her dress, seeing as how we used her card for practically everything else. And what's worse, they've been gone all afternoon."

"And?"

"And she took Stella with her."

Flack winced. "I feel it for you. Knowing Stella, she'll have dragged her to some designer store on 5th avenue."

"Yea. So, you got your tux yet?"

"Pressed and waiting."

Danny chuckled. "Flack, the day is just over a month away."

"I know. But if I didn't do it now, I'd never have remembered to do it later."

"Bringing a date?"

"Something like that."

* * *

"LINDSAY!"

"What?" Lindsay heard her name being shouted across their apartment, and raced out of the bedroom to a panicked Danny. He was standing beside the coffee table, with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What…What is this?"

Lindsay peeked at the paper, but just from the letterhead she knew exactly what it was. "Just a test result Danny, that's all."

"For what?"

"I was just making sure that my estrogen levels haven't been screwed up from the poisoning."

"Really?" Danny read the paper over and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing else?"

Lindsay felt her cheeks heating up. "Damn you Danny for being a fricking CSI. I was going to surprise you at the reception on Saturday."

"So, you mean…you're sure?"

Lindsay sighed and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "You are a mind reader, and you have amazingly powerful super sperm." Pressing her lips to his, she heard the paper flutter to the ground and felt Danny smile into the kiss and lift her off the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. I meant to get the next part up, but things have been unbelievably crazy. So, here it is. It's real short, more like a filler than anything else. F/L interaction based on a real conversation. The inspiration for this.**

**Disclaimer: Not for me. *Sigh* oh but it is a wish.**

"How's frog lips?"

Lindsay turned to the voice of Flack, a frown on her lips. "Frog Lips? What are you talking about?"

Flack snickered. "You know, when a baby is hungry they make that face…" When Lindsay still didn't show a sliver of comprehension, Flack attempted to pull the face he had in mind.

Lindsay burst out laughing, causing Flack to go read in the face.

"What's so funny?" Mac said, looking back and forth between Lindsay and Flack. When Lindsay seemed incapable of answering due to her laughing so hard, he turned to Flack, who shrugged and left. Shaking his head, Mac left Lindsay, who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Danny?" Lindsay said, resting her feet on the coffee table.

"Mmm?" Danny replied, from the kitchen. He was making lasagna, one of Lindsay's favorite meals. She walked in claiming a craving for it, and Danny was only too happy to oblige.

"How many people have you told?"

"About what?"

"The baby."

"Umm…Hawkes knows. He guessed. Something about hormones levels causing you to glow…I dunno. Flack saw me sneaking a look at the ultrasound again. So he knows too. But other than that, nobody. Why?"

"Flack called the baby frog lips."

Danny burst out laughing. "That's only because whenever he holds a baby, they always get hungry and scared…causing them to do this face."

"I know, he showed it to me."

"Why do you sound so upset?"

"I didn't want people to know until after Saturday."

"Well, that's in two days. What's wrong with two people finding out? They ain't gonna tell anyone."

Lindsay sighed. "Yea I guess. How's that lasagna?"

"Ready."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alright now that I'm getting back into the groove of things, expect updates more regularly. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. Only a few chappies left after this one, and then I have to take a break before I write another story.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to CBS and all those associated with the title CSI: NY.**

"Stella? Can you help me?" Lindsay called out from Danny's old bedroom. Stella stepped into the room and tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Aw, Kiddo, you look…"

"Like a marshmallow?"

Stella chuckled. "What do you need help with?"

"My veil. I can't place it evenly."

Stella stepped behind Lindsay, and after a few seconds, the veil was perched perfectly on Lindsay's head.

"There. You almost ready?"

"Yea, just give me a few minutes."

"How are your feet?"

"Toasty warm." Lindsay replied, knowing that her maid of honor didn't mean the question literally.

Stella laughed and ducked out of the door, partially shutting it. Lindsay stared at the figure in the mirror, and turned sideways. She thought she could see a bump forming, but she knew that she wouldn't start showing for another few weeks. She walked over to the window that faced the backyard, and saw everyone but Mac waiting for her. She knew he was just inside the back door, waiting for her to come down the stairs.

The flowers that decorated the yard were beautiful. On the top half was the arch her and Danny would say their vows under, the pink and ivory roses swaying in the gentle breeze. The ivory linen tables would seat their guests, who would also watch the ceremony from the tables. Eleven huge tables were placed randomly around the yard, each with a different extravagant centerpiece that had even more roses. The tables also had a few tea lights burning in small vases of water, with rose petals scattered about for a more romantic effect. Lindsay had to give it to Stella, she could decorate.

Smiling, she looked over at her handsome groom, and let out a small giggle. Danny was constantly fidgeting, moving from adjusting his tie, to fiddling with his cuff links, to turning to Flack and talking to him, to checking his watch.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to grab her bouquet- more roses- and came face to face with a guns barrel.

* * *

"Hey man, shouldn't she be coming down now? Stella left her up there 8 minutes ago."

"Dann-o, relax. She's marrying you. I'd be nervous too."

Danny blanched. "You hitting on me Don?"

"NO, but I know you. I'd be scared if I was Lindsay. She obviously don't know what she's getting into."

"You know, Adam has on an Armani tux also. I can easily switch my best man."

Don's mouth dropped open. "Shit man, and here I thought that you liked me."

Danny chuckled. He checked his watch again. "Where is she?"

"I'll tell Mac to go check on her. Hey, where's her other bridesmaid?"

"Alyssa? Family death. That's why Hawkes isn't up here."

Nodding, Flack walked back to where the older gentleman was standing, and murmured a few words to him. Mac replied, and Flack laughed, chuckling all the way back to Danny.

"What's so funny?"

"He said Claire made him wait almost half an hour. If she isn't down in 10, he'll go check on her."

Danny took in a deep breath, and nodded to Mac, who gave him a brief hand wave from inside the house.

* * *

"Don't move or the bullet goes straight into your head. The silencer will prevent anyone from hearing the sound, so play this one fucking smart, you worthless bitch." Brad sneered. "Thought I forgot about you? Oh no, I've been exacting my revenge very carefully. Alyssa was very helpful. Course, she's four feet deep somewhere in Finger Lakes forest."

Lindsay's eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Her hands went protectively to her abdomen, and the movement didn't go un-noticed by Brad.

"You're fucking pregnant again? For MESSER? OH this will be even better. First I'll kill his fucking devil spawn, then…you. He thinks he's won, eh? You thought you could beat me? Well, _honey_, the game ain't over yet. Take off your shoes."

Lindsay didn't move.

Brad moved the gun to Lindsay's forehead, and repeated his demand.

"Take off your fucking shoes woman, now."

Lindsay bent down, and removed her shoes. She cursed herself for letting this be the one day she didn't wear her ankle gun, but she didn't think her wedding day would be the most appropriate day for that. Brad obviously had other ideas.

"Now, move ahead of me, and very slowly, walk out of here. Take the path that won't let anyone see you. If you make one wrong move, I'll shoot your evil mongrel, then you. I don't go back on my words Ms. Monroe. You know that."

Lindsay did his exact instructions, narrowly avoiding Mac's gaze as he watched the staircase. Moving quietly outside, Brad hid the gun, and grabbed both Lindsay's arms, steering her to an unmarked silver Tahoe, tinted so dark that she was sure it would be like a moon-less night in the deep forest inside. The vehicle was already running, so she didn't have a hope that someone would hear the vehicle starting up, and rush outside to help. Brad steered her to the left side of the truck, and put her in, moving swiftly around so that her could open the passenger side door so he could slide in.

"Drive, and don't you dare try any funny stuff. I'll kill you dead before I think twice."

Lindsay didn't move. She bit her lip, hoping she could stall enough to attract some sort of attention. Brad's gun moved to her abdomen. She heard the gun being cocked, and pressed on the gas.

"Smart."

* * *

"Lindsay? Lindsay, I'm coming in." Mac said. He pushed open the door, and walked into the room. Lindsay wasn't there. Stella came in behind him, and looked around bewildered.

"Is she in the bathroom?" Mac queried.

"No, I just checked there." She noticed a piece of paper propped up against Danny's old baseball trophies, and picked it up. Her face paled when she read it. "Mac…"

Mac turned to Stella, and read the note. His face drained of all color, and slipping out a pair of gloves he always had on him, he took the note from Stella. "Tell Danny. We've got to find them."

Watching his best friend leave, he turned back to the note. It read, in letters cut out from various newspaper articles-

"Got THe Lie-ER…now fOR tHE BITch."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: OMG! I'm sorry! I meant to post this yesterday, but I was cleaning my apartment and didn't finish until like, well into the night, and by then I had TOTALLY forgotten! So…it's a day late, but here nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer: Yea…..No they don't belong to me.**

Danny sat at his mother's kitchen table, his forehead resting on his hands. To the rest of the room, it looked like he was praying- he was actually trying to control his anger.

No, anger isn't the right word. His _fury_ would be more appropriate.

When Stella walked out of the house with a sad look on her face, he thought his worse nightmare was coming true- that Lindsay had left him at the altar. But as the older woman and one of his close friends got closer, he saw the sorrow on her face was joined with another feeling- apologetic. _'Why would Stella be sorry?'_ he remembered asking himself.

Joining Mac in his old bedroom, seeing Lindsay's bouquet and her shoes- her dainty feet with her pretty-pink polish that he loved would have been walking down the aisle in those shoes, and her hands would have been holding thay bouquet- he knew something was wrong.

Flack, who had stood beside him laughing that Lindsay would leave him at the alter alone –because no woman in her right state of mind would want to marry Danny- now stood solemn, sending out BOLO for Lindsay.

Hawkes and Adam immediately starting processing, while Kendall took the note to the lab to start checking for the usual signs: finger prints, epithelial, body oils, saliva, sweat; anything that would help narrow down exactly where the paper came from, and WHO it was left by.

Danny took a deep breath. He could feel the water building up behind his eyes, but refused to cry. He wanted to find the bastard that did this to Lindsay- his Montana- and make him regret even being born.

Stella had left- she got another call, but left only after Mac had promised to call her every half hour with updates, even if there wasn't anything to update on.

Mac and Flack stayed at Danny's mothers, watching Hawkes and Adam processing, trying to find a hint as to whom would commit a crime like this.

But they all knew who would even think of something like this- Brad O'Harris.

* * *

Lindsay screeched to a stop to avoid crashing the vehicle- her tire had blown, and the sudden disruption at the high speed Lindsay was driving had made the car unsteady. Beside her Brad swore- this was fucking up his plans. She had been driving for almost 6 hours, and luckily the highways leading away from Staten Island weren't too congested- they had made their way across to the Adirondack Park. They had switched vehicles twice- Lindsay was now driving an Acadia, one she considered getting if Danny would ever give up the Avalanche.

She sighed and leaned back into the comfy seat of the car- Brad was looking around, his eyes searching for something to help him.

"Get out." He said suddenly. He pulled a backpack from the back seat, pulled it on and exited the car.

Lindsay didn't ask any questions. She wasn't in her wedding gown anymore- that was left on the side of the road somewhere by the first car- covered in blood. She nearly threw up at the sight of Brad pouring a container full of what she assumed to be chicken's blood over the lower half of the dress- right where her pelvis would have been if she had been sitting. Brad was making it look as if she had a miscarriage. She was now in a soft sweat suit, with sneakers. She didn't have to guess how he knew her size; Brad was always correctly guessing her size. She now realized it must have been from years of buying multiple woman different things.

He grabbed her arm and steadily walked them into the preserve. She hoped Danny had found the nails she had chewed off while driving. Her left hand had only one nail left- her thumb. She stumbled over a root, and Brad let her fall to the ground. Toeing her waist with his boot, he rolls her over. Lindsay winced as she felt the steel-reinforced toe come in contact with her ribs. She knew it would leave a nasty bruise.

Lindsay slowly got to her feet, and Brad continued walking them through the dense woods. It was almost night-time. The air had considerably cooled, but Lindsay hardly felt the it as she walked at the fast pace Brad had set. Her mind was working furiously, trying a figure out a way to get back to the main road, where she knew she could hitchhike back to a payphone.

Suddenly, Brad shoved her against a tree and wrapped a huge length of duct tape around her mouth, ankles and wrists. he pressed a kiss to her covered mouth. "Be good, and it won't hurt as much." He put the duct tape back into the backpack, and pulled out a collapsible camping shovel. He started to dig.

* * *

"Alright, we have Brad's finger prints, Alyssa's blood, a minimum of 2 cars, and a dead credit card trail." Mac looked over at the map that was projecting on the large screen in the conference room of the lab. "The car's had considerable amount of miles on them, which meant that he had to be driving somewhere and fast." A lab tech stepped into the room, and handed over a sheet of a paper. "The tire marks we found by the explorer turned out to be from a GMC Acadia, newer model."

Stella checked out the information on the car. "Mac, they stopped here right? What's at this location?"

"A rest stop. It has a gas station, a motel, and a few fast-food joints."

"Exactly. Adam, enter the cars tank capacity, average mpg, weight and find us a place to start looking." Adam did as Stella said, and after a few seconds, a blue circle was highlighted on the screen, with the rest stop at the center of the circle. "Good. Get the computer to highlight all paths along the highways that factor in the exact amount of miles the car would be able to go before it ran out of gas."

"Aren't we assuming that the he would keep going?" Hawkes asked.

"No, because Flack said the cashier told him that he only had a ten in his wallet, and tried three other credit cards before he used that one." Mac answered.

Meanwhile, Adam was quickly commanding the computer to do Stella's bidding. The circle enlarged to fit the screen, and then roughly 30 different routes highlights in bright green.

"Remove all paths that end in industrial areas." About half of the paths disappeared. Stella sighed heavily. "That's still too many."

"I found soil on the carpet in Danny's room. It matched the soil used in the Catskills Park." Adam said.

"But none of the paths run to that particular park."

"But Alyssa's body was buried there." Flack said, stepping into the room. "A ranger found her. Saw the blood trail, found possums digging down, took some initiative and dug her up. Throat slashed, Sid said it looked like most of the blood was drained."

"The blood we found on Lindsay's dress." Mac looked carefully at the map. "Adirondack is just on the edge of the map. How far between the edge of the map and where they run out of gas?"

"9 miles, give or take an error of 2 miles for gas fumes."

"Let's go flying!"

* * *

Danny scanned the freeway for a SUV. Mac was scanning the other side from helicopter, Stella and Hawkes following behind them in a second chopper.

"Anything?" Mac's tinny voice came through. Danny shook his head, and he heard the small responses from Stella and Hawkes. "We'll try again in the morning." Danny's faced paled, but he nodded, putting his faith the older man who had been a father-like figure for a while.

One hundred and fifty feet below, Lindsay sat, huddled up against the tree, silent as a mouse. Brad was still digging. The whole was wide, and it only came up to his knees. But she knew he would work through the night.

'_Hurry back, Danny. Please.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, this chapter is the main idea for the title of the story. My beta's favorite. R/R.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

Lindsay was awakened by the scraping of a shovel on a tree. Brad was standing next to her, grinning like a maniac. His eyes held dark shadows underneath him, dirt was caked along the creases of his neck and there was a black smudge along one cheek.

"Had a nice nap?" he laughed at her.

Lindsay couldn't answer; the duct tape covering her mouth prevented her from doing so. Instead she frowned at him the best she could, knowing her eyes and her brows would covey the message. What she didn't anticipate was the shovel slamming into her head. She groaned, and then let the blackness take her.

* * *

Danny was paired with Hawkes this time- driving steadily along the stretch of highway that wove through the park. Mac and Stella were in the chopper above them. Flack had driven up into the reserve after obtaining copies of the road surveillance tapes, one snapping a clear picture of Lindsay driving while Brad sat in the passenger seat. The next camera- 40 miles ahead- didn't show any footage of the pair, thus narrowing the search area greatly. As Hawkes peered through the passenger window, searching for any signs of life, Danny drove on, wondering if Lindsay was alive, if the baby was hurt, what Brad was planning on doing to her.

"Look!" Hawkes said, pointing through the front windshield.

Danny got onto the radio, and sent a message to Mac and Stella above them. Hearing their response, he quickly jumped out of the SUV, joining Hawkes in gearing up for the trek through the forest. The chopper landed a few miles away, and two police cars came from behind, Flack leading. Motioning for the other police car to go retrieve Mac and Stella, Flack joined the two men, already dressed in his Kevlar and a backpack. The three men waited for the others to join them. Once Mac and Stella came to the truck and finished getting ready, the five of them headed into the forest.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sunshine. Ready to die?" Brad ripped the duct tape off Lindsay's mouth, and cut the rest off her ankles and wrists. "Get up." Lindsay cringed as she stretched her legs out, feeling the pain from being held in one position for so long, her joints stiff and aching. Her head throbbed. "FASTER!"

She frowned at him, angry. "Fuck off." She regretted it the instant it words slipped past her lips. Brad's kicked her side, and she was able to shift her arm in time to absorb most of the blow. She still rolled sideways, ending upon her stomach, her face scrunched up in pain.

Brad grabbed and handful of her hair, and dragged her up. When she was standing at full height, he head bucked her, causing her to fly onto her back again. She landed on a root; the wind was knocked right out of her, leaving her gasping for breath and in pain. She cried out, feeling tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"Get up!" Brad shouted. "C'mon, at least show to your precious Danny that you put up a fight. At least show him you tried to be a good mother and protect his child. You know? The way you did mine!" He kicked her in the ribs again, and Lindsay could feel the anger boiling up in her chest. "You were never going to be a good mother. Hell, I bet secretly Danny only took you in because he knew you were a hopeless slut who couldn't find another man to save her life. He felt sorry for you, and that's why you were getting married. Because no-one else would want you. Just like how nobody will miss you." He grabbed her by her shirt and hauled her up, making sure she was steady before he punched her, splitting her lip down the middle, and causing her to stumble. He laughed as she clung to a tree, and turned to retrieve his knife from his bag, getting ready to slit her throat. But when he turned, she was gone.

Lindsay panted, clutching her ribs and winching as she struggled to take a breath. She slipped behind a tree, hearing Brad's yells for her. She cautiously peeked over the side and saw he wasn't even twenty feet from her. She couldn't risk running- he was faster and not injured. Glancing down on the forest floor, she saw a tree branch in the shape of a Louisville Slugger. Smiling, she picked it up, and waited for Brad to 'find' her.

* * *

Danny walked steadily east, his calves feeling the burn of walking on such an uneven terrain. He glanced to his left and didn't see anyone; he knew Flack was on his direct left, Mac on his right. Glancing back down, he saw a glint of silver. He stopped and bent his legs, and picked up the watch. Turning it over, he saw two initials- LM. His heart beat quickened, and he stood again, picking up his pace.

* * *

"Lindsay…come on out. It doesn't hurt that much and I've had some practice now, so it won't take as long…Come on sweetheart." Brad searched in between the trees, looking for Lindsay. He knew she couldn't have gone far.

Lindsay watched as Brad moved forward, looking left and right, hoping to spot her. She slowly approached him from behind. She was no more than 10 feet from him when she stepped on a particularly dry branch, which cracked loudly underneath her. Brad spun around, a huge grin on his face.

"Finally."

He rushed her, giving her a split second chance to swing the branch she picked up at his head. He dodged the swing, and the hand that had the knife swung out at her leg, leaving a gash along the front of her thigh. She felt the hot liquid seeping out and tricking down her leg, but she ground her teeth together and dodged the fist that almost connected with her face. She followed quickly by smashing his knee with the branch, causing him to go down on one knee, screaming in pain as the kneecap cracked so loud, Lindsay's ears rang with the noise.

Moving faster now, she kicked the knife away from his hand, and hit him in the back with the branch, sending him sprawling forward on his stomach. Groaning in pain, he tried to get up, but was down once again because she hit him golf-club style in the ribs repeatedly. She heard the satisfying crunch, and his screams of pain.

Lindsay propped her back on a tree, clutching the leg that was still leaking blood- even though the flow had lessened. Every breath she took was ragged, her ribs still sore.

"Let me tell you something, you fucking self righteous son of a bitch. Danny Messer is more than three times the man you can ever be. And I'm not carrying his devil spawn or evil mongrel, I'm carrying his children. Twins, which is more than your fucking limp dick swimmers could ever produce. And when Danny asked me to marry him, he did it because he cared for me more than your sorry ass ever did. When you almost fucking killed me, he asked me to marry him again, proving that it wasn't just because he felt sorry for me! He does something you were never capable of. HE loves ME."

Lindsay's was yelling, downright furious. Brad was on his knees now, looking at Lindsay with a mutious glare.

"Shut the fuck up now, you whore! He doesn't love you- you're an easy lay!" he spat at her.

Lindsay snapped. "NO!" She grabbed the branch and struck out at Brad, moving so quickly and catching him unaware that the branch connected with his jaw, the resounding crack filling her with joy. "I am not a whore. You fucking raped me! You cheated! You abused me! It's your fault and I was just too stupid to realize that!" She punctuated each statement with a resonant hit from the branch. "I have a family here that loves me. That cares for me. I am NOT alone! I am returning all the pain you caused me, and you are taking it back!" She was crying now, the tears blurring her vision and making the areas she hit on Brad fuzzy.

"Lindsay! Stop!"

Lindsay spun around, sobbing as the voice of the man she loved rang clear through the forest. She heard the footfalls coming closer, and before she knew it, Danny had her in his arms, his hands running over her body, checking for breaks. She winced visibly when his hands ran across her ribs, and then he looked down at her leg and saw the semi-dried blood on her pants.

"Jesus Linds, what the fuck did he do to you?"

Lindsay couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Danny was here, in front of her. She could feel him and see him and smell him, but she couldn't comprehend that she was safe now. Her hand was still closed tightly around the branch, just in case.

"Montana? Baby, are you hearing me?"

Lindsay blinked, her eyes seeming to come out of a haze. "Danny…I'm sorry!" She burst out in fresh tears, dropping the branch and falling against his chest. Her head was starting to pound, the noise sounding like bass music in her ears. She vaguely remembered Danny whipping out a radio and giving someone his coordinates. That was all she remembered, because suddenly, the pain in her chest was too great, and she fell unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, this story is coming to an end. Maybe one or two chappies left. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. But I can dream…Right?**

Danny walked into Lindsay's room, and saw her staring out of the window. He went to her bedside, and handed over the flowers he was carrying.

"How're we doing?" he asked.

"We're good." She moved her hands down to her belly, caressing the non-existent fullness. "Danny, you have to stop with the flowers. This is your, what, sixth bouquet?"

"Yea, two for each of my girls."

"Girls? How can you be so sure?"

Danny shrugged, and flashed a quick smile at her. "I figured they gotta be girls."

"Why?"

"Cause I want them to look just like their momma."

"Has anyone ever told you how corny you are?" she pulled him by his shirt collar, and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Yes, I have. Many times." Came a voice from the corner.

"Flack, leave them alone." Came a second voice.

"Why? What are they doing?" a third voice echoed.

Danny sighed. "You know, a few minutes means more than just two Don."

"Yea, but this is New York. Get over it." Don walked closer into the room, and nudged Danny out of the way. "How you doing Linds?" He leaned down and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I feel like I've been kidnapped, beaten over the head with a shovel, and then played baseball with a stick about twice the weight of a Slugger on a guy's body."

Everyone in the room looked around, not knowing exactly how to respond.

Lindsay chuckled. "Still too soon to joke?"

"Yea, just a bit." Danny smiled, his voice strained.

Lindsay nodded, and peeked around Flack's waist. "Stella, tell me you brought something other than a hug and flowers."

Stella flashed a smile, and walked to Lindsay's other bedside, quickly hugging her. "As a matter of fact, I brought a few things." She pulled a large gym bag from her side, and plopped it beside Lindsay on the bed. "I brought some Chunky Monkey, your yoga pants, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, that kind of stuff; and...Danny's NYPD sweatshirt." Lindsay grabbed the ice-cream, and popped the lid off, snagging the spoon and taking a huge mouthful.

"Mmmm…Now I know why God gave women the brains and men the balls."

"Hey, I object to that!" came Adam's voice.

"Adam?"

"Hey Linds." He came over to Stella's side, and reached over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here? I mean, it's not that I don't want to see you, but…What are you doing here?"

"He's got first watch."

"First what?"

"Well, you fuc-…sorry…you really messed up Brad's face, and did some serious collateral damage to his jaw, and he's been screaming for your arrest since he heard you were awake. So, as a precaution that he doesn't bribe the police officers with the huge briefcase of money his lawyers rushed over here with to post bail, we're going to keep watch over ya." Danny piped up.

"All three of us?" Lindsay smiled.

Stella and Adam's jaws dropped open.

"LINDSAY? YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Stella squealed. Everyone winced.

Lindsay smiled, nodding her head.

"OHmigosh this is great! This new store just opened up on 7th and Madison, and they have the most adorable little onesies. The baby will just love them. And they have the most beautiful bassinets-"

"Stella."

"What?"

"Babies."

"Yea. That's what I said. Bab- You're having twins?!"

Lindsay broke out in peals of laughter, startling all of the men.

"Uh, guys? Why is she laughing?" Adam whispered.

Both Danny and Flack shrugged.

"OH, your face, Stella, when I said babies and you caught on…" Lindsay chuckled. "I wish I had that on camera."

"Okay. We're gonna get going. I have paperwork to do, and I'm sure Stel and Danny need to convict Brad."

"Okay. Bye guys!"

Danny leaned over and kissed Lindsay. "If you need me, just give me a call, and I'll be here before you know it ok? I mean it Linds, anything at all, you just call me."

"Danny, we'll be fine. Adam is here and I'm gonna get him to tell me all about what's going on at the lab."

Danny chuckled. "I love you." He kissed her stomach. "And I love you." He moved back to her forehead and gave her one final kiss. "Bye babe."

"Bye."

As Danny left the room, he heard Lindsay ask Adam to pass her the ice-cream, and tell her what's been going on in the lab. Smiling to himself, he looked at his watch. Only 3 more hours til it was his watch, and then he would be with his girls again.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Last chappy. I know I said one or two more, but in reality….it would be one normal chapter or two short ones. And I used my super veto-ing powers and voted for one. So here ya go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I wish!**

"…find the defendant, Bradley O'Harris the second…guilty on all charges."

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief, and rubbed her five month bump. She could feel the twins moving around, lightly beating a pattern on her uterus walls. "Let's try and find Daddy." She murmured to them.

A pair of arms slid around her waist, cupping her bump. "Thought you were gonna stay home?"

"I figured this was as good a place to be than any."

"Well, I want out of here. Let's go."

Lindsay smiled, and clasped her hands with Danny's. Together, they walked out of the courtroom, not looking back even once.

* * *

"Linds? You ready?" Mac called. Cautiously he opened the door. "Glad to see you're still here."

Lindsay chuckled. Bending over slightly to pick up her bouquet, she stopped suddenly.

"Linds?" Mac questioned.

Without a word, Lindsay grabbed one of Mac's hands and placed it over her now seven and four day old bump. Mac grinned as he felt a slight jab under his palm.

"Which one?"

Lindsay smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nice try Mac, but you're not getting it out of me. Try Danny later on."

The entire team had been trying to get the sexes and names of the twins out of the couple since Lindsay announced to Stella that she knew what she was having. This caused an entire slew of betting on combos of sexes, as well as due dates, and whether or not Danny would pass out in the delivery room.

"Alright Mac, let's get me to Danny. I don't want him to think something's wrong."

Slowly they walked back out into Danny's mother's backyard, looking even better than it did the first time. Lindsay had bought a new dress, one she loved even more than the first time. The white chiffon silk straps clung to her shoulders; the sweetheart neckline gave her breasts a little more coverage (and thankfully, support) than her first strapless dress, and the empire waistline let her belly protrude before her. Her hair was fastened even simpler- a double banded diamond headband (courtesy of her mother) held back her luxurious curls; her face had little make-up, but she looked more beautiful than ever.

Danny's mouth dropped when he first saw her, and tears welled in his eyes. His tux, vest and tie were all the same as before. He knew she would have looked beautiful, but when he actually saw her, well, his vision was a badly rendered version of the masterpiece that was walking towards him that minute. Flack nudged Danny gently, causing his mouth to snap shut and a huge grin to take its place. Taking a step forward, he reached out and took Lindsay from Mac, hugging the man who had for so long been a father figure in his life. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his bride, and walked up the few steps to the arch that they would say their vows under, where they would begin their lives together.

And the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

"Danny! Ooohhh….Danny! Where the hell are you? Stella? Don? Somebody!" Lindsay yelled. She held back a groan as a contraction rolled through her. "DANNY!"

"Lindsay? Oh my god, Lindsay. What's…Lindsay are you in labor?"

With a pained smiled, Lindsay nodded at Adam, who had gone visibly white.

"Adam. Get on your phone. Call Danny, tell him I said his children are about to enter this world, and he had better be there. Can you do that for me Adam?" she stared to walk away.

"Yea, but where are you going?"

"My pants are wet. I need to-" She moaned and reached out for Adam's hand, using him to gently sink to the floor.

"Linds? What's happening?"

"Call Danny first. Then we'll talk." She reached out and started to pry off her wet yoga pants, shocked when Adam slowly slid them down the rest of her legs. "Where are your dry ones? And your underwear?"

"Top drawer. Bring the black ones."

Nodding, Adam left her. Racing down the hallway and waiting for Danny's phone to connect.

"This is Danny Messer. Leave a message."

"Danny, Lindsay's in labor. You need to call the army, or the navy, or whoever and get home now!"

Retrieving the items for Lindsay, he went back to the nursery, where she had used her wet pants to finish drying up the wet patch on the floor. Handing Lindsay her pants and underwear, he went and dropped the wet pants in the tub, and came back just as Lindsay pulled up her pants, and started to clutch the side rails of the crib.

"Lindsay, you need to sit."

Nodding she allowed Adam to guide her back to the rocking chair. "Did you call Danny?"

"Yea, he didn't answer. I left a message. Who next?"

"Don. Then the hospital. Then Danny, to let him know we're going to the hospital."

"Okay." Adam whipped out his phone once again. "Let's go. I've got the Avalanche. Do you need anything?"

"My bag is packed and by the door."

Nodding, Adam, showing surprising strength, lifted Lindsay out of her chair and walked her out to the hallway. He set her down to let her slide on some shoes, stooping to tie them for her, and grabbed her bag from the closet by the door.

He lifted her again and carried her down the four flights of stairs to the underground parking, and slid her into the passenger seat. He handed her the phone, letting her make her calls.

When he got into the drivers side, he heard the last snippet of her conversation.

"Listen Flack; tell him to come to the hospital. I need him. Book the suspect on obstruction of labor. Bye."

"Flack?"

"Danny's interogattttt- Mmmmm!"

"Contraction?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Count to ten. Out loud."

Slowly Lindsay started. Adam looked at the clock. 2: 57. "Okay Linds, when the next one comes, let me know. We're gonna time these babies and see how long it is before they come."

"What were you doing at my apartment?"

"Danny said if he hadn't returned to the lab by 2:30 to go check on you. So, I was checking to see if you were alright."

"Well....I am...OOOOOOOHHHHHMIGOOODDDDD! One, two...."

Adam glanced at the clock. 3:12. 15 mintues apart. "Shit, they're coming, and fast."

Breathing deeply, Lindsay nodded. "How'd you know so much about babies?"

"TLC." He flicked on the siren, and the two flew to the hospital, making it in record time.

* * *

"One more push, come on Lindsay, one more push!"

"Danny, I can't. I need-!"

"Yes, you can. C'mon, they've been in there too long. You said so yourself."

"Get Adam."

Danny stared at her, confused.

"Just get Adam! I need another hand!"

Danny rushed out to get Adam, who came in with a startled expression on his face.

Lindsay nodded at the nurse, and she handed Adam some scrubs and showed him where to wash his hands. Quickly Adam did as he was told, and took Lindsay's right hand.

"Alright Mrs. Messer, let's get them out. Ready?"

Lindsay gave a quick nod, and hoisted herself up using both Danny's and Adam's arms.

"Alright and push…Ten nine eight seven…."

* * *

"Everyone look! Adam."

Adam walked out of Lindsay's room, a huge smile on his face.

"Danny said I could do this, and that's cause he can't pull himself away…Twenty fingers, twenty toes, and two powerful sets of lungs!"

Stella screamed and threw herself at Adam, everyone else hugged him behind her.

"When can we see them?"

"Right now." He led them into the room that now had a tired Lindsay holding a bunch of blankets, nestled into Danny, who was smiling, tears in his eyes, as he held another bunch.

"Names?"

"Well…You can meet Giovanni Adam Messer." said Lindsay.

"A boy?! Oh Lindsay!" Stella shrieked, and ran over to look at the tiny figure in his mother's arms.

"Adam? After…Ross?" Don questioned.

Lindsay nodded, and Adam dipped his head, blushing. "Thanks guys. I'm honored."

"And this," said Danny, "this is Gaia Mackenzie Messer. After you, Mac."

Mac smiled, and dipped his head. "Thanks."

"And Stella and Jess, they need Godmothers." Danny continued.

"And Don and Sheldon, well…Maybe more Sheldon than Don…Godfathers?" Lindsay piped up.

Each of the respective people gratefully accepted and thanked the couple.

"And now, one last thing." Lindsay pressed the button beside her, and a nurse bustled in.

"Yes?"

"Can you take a picture of the family?"

The nurse nodded, and took the camera from Danny. Everyone leaned in close, and smiled. Not because they had to, but because for that moment, they were truly happy.


End file.
